Lesbian Erotic Planet
by President Rias Gremory
Summary: Imagine what will happen if the women and girls have found themselves in the world that is full of lesbian perversity. After hearing the mysterious stories of having gorgeous women and adorable girls being vanished, Rias and the girls have no choice, but to solve the mysteries. However, that world is much more weird than they thought!
1. Chapter 1

**Anime x Game Crossover:** Highschool DxD x Kantai Collection

 **This fanfiction is the combination of the two Universes between the anime "Highschool DxD" and the Japanese Game/Anime "Kantai Collection".**

 **Warning:** Contain a lot of lesbian explicit scenes

 **Chapter 1**

 **Part 1**

 **~At an unknown place~**

The sky was dark, gloomy and cloudy.

The sky was quiet….way too quiet. No birds were flying around.

Beneath the sky, the unknown foggy street suddenly came into the view. All of sudden… loud footsteps were being heard. Two gorgeous women became visible in the mist. They were running in a hurry together with frighten expressions and sweating ferociously.

The side-braids woman in the front was grasping her friend's right hand and would not go of her because she was worrying that she might separate from her and lose sight of her dear friend. She was heavily breathing as she and her friend were looking at the back of the road with panic expressions and had odd premonitions that were waiting for them if they got caught by the….mysterious dark figures; whose were pursuing them.

The dark figures were too hard to see clearly because of the fog. They didn't seem so friendly and could not desist themselves from chasing after those two ladies no matter what. They wanted them so god damn badly….but for what reasons?

The two women could not believe something like this would **HAPPEN!**

"I can't **BELIEVE** this…this ruin our class trip mood. We are supposed to be sailing through the sea on our sailing boat….with our female classmates.", the friend was aghast as she continuing her line "And something **outlandish** hadhappened about fifteen minutes and we had been teleported to this unknown place. Our female classmates…..I can't believe they become one of them….their behaviors are so freaking unacceptable"….and then she was about burst into tears. Her heart was filled with sorrow and was able to sink into the deep bottom of the ocean

"My dear friend, I know you how you feel about it. I felt disgusted when our classmates became like that. If we become…" **them** "…we will never get marry at this rate and there is no turning back!."…the side-braids woman paused for a while and turned her head around quickly and gave her friend a horrified expression "It was WAY too HORRIFIC when they said and do **THAT** and **THAT!** ",

HEEHEH!

The dark figures were making uncanny giggling voices and increasing their running paces in order to catch their prey. How long will it takes them to end up being exhausted? At this rate, the two women won't able to escape in time from these creatures.

The side-braids woman realized she had no choice and made a quick decision. She stopped running, unhanded her friend and took out a cutter knife out of her skirt pocket as her white underwear was seen… "It looked like I have no choice at all. I will fight them alone and buy you some time. **You MUST RUN FOR IT!** "…she made a battle pose and extended her hand toward the road where the dark figures were as she was holding her cutter knife to prepare for a battle. She must fight those evil creatures for her friend's sake and won't let them lay even a single filthy finger on her.

"But….What's about you?". The friend placed a hand on her own chest and was about to reach the trembling left hand toward her buddy. She felt sad and her heart was able to shatter into pieces as she heard what her friend just said. She hated it when she had to leave her friend and hated selfish people; who leave their buddies behind for their own goods.

"DON' WORRY ABOUT ME….just RUN! There IS **NO TIME** for IT!" the side-braids woman said "When people are in dangerous…there always needs to have a life being sacrificed. One sacrifice or more can save the rest of other people's lives", she suddenly gave her friend a warm smile and her heart was beating faster and faster before looking back at the front view of the road and ended her friendly warm smile.." **NOW GO!** "

The creatures almost reached the two women. They were smiling mischievously because they able to achieve their goals soon.

They were getting CLOSER and CLOSER! Their filthy beasty hands were extending toward those two angelic women.

The friend nodded her head heavily at her best friend sadly before she turned around and fled off the scene. She began to weep and her heart was already shattered into pieces. Her tears were streaming down from her eyes to her petite face and dripping down onto the street.

Those Beings were getting closer and closer to the side-braids woman and let the friend of hers running away.

The side-braids woman was looking at the dark gloomy sky for few seconds….before concentrated back on the front view where the figures were approaching her. She fumed at the beings like a brave fighter " **COME AT ME**!"…and pointed the sharp cutter knife at those Beings. Suddenly, the knife that the side-braids woman was holding slowly becoming transparent and more transparent…it looked like it was about to disappear as it was emitting some weird light.

VANISH!

The cutter knife in the side-braids woman's hand had just disappeared without any reason….which made her astounded…she could not predict something like this would occur "MY KNIFE…what just happened…why it just vanished…this must be a sort of joke….." and her bewildered trembling eyes were focusing on her shaking hands and palms. Her hope of defending herself was gone. The figures were now about two meters away from the side-braids woman.

HEHHEEH!

The Unknown Dark Beings immediately surrounding the unarmed side-braids woman at the same time and then aggressively assaulted her to prevent her from escaping "TOO BAD for you"….

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!". The side-braids woman was in despair and lost her will to fight before screamed out loud as she could.

The friend had stopped running after she heard the scream of her friend from a far distance of the street and peered at the direction of the foggy street for a few seconds as the tears were streaming down of her face. She needed to avert her eyes away from the scene that she was glancing at and must focus back on her running. Her heart was filled with misery as she started to hear the strange sounds of her friend was making after she transformed into one of those " **Beings."**

The lonely friend began to run again and scurried on the road for few minutes until she saw a sign that said something about the city. She headed off to the city right in front of her right away and she chose to ignore what the sign was saying because she did not have time to read more information about it. Also, more upcoming dangers would occur….if she don't do something fast. She needed to find a shelter fast before those Beings caught up to her or get her and was able to get some helps from someone if she encountered them on her way. This would increase the chance of her survival.

Without a warning…the friend tripped over a rock and fell into a puddle. She stood back on her feet quickly and kept on running until she reached an alley. She leaned against the wall of the alley on her back and took a few minutes break to catch her breath. When she leaned on the wall…she had a strange feeling and then she lowered her eyes to see what was going on. She finally noticed that she was fully naked. Her clothing was on her few minutes ago and now it was gone….WHAT THE HELL?

"MY CLOTHLING….it is gone….." the friend covered her chest due to embarrassment and took few steps backward awkwardly. She tripped over something and fell on her butt pretty hard. She was checking out to see what made her tripped over. A pair of bare legs was straight out of the ally corner

The friend could not BELIEVE THIS!….This pair of bare legs was belonging to that " **Being** "..and she was terrified as she turned her head slowly to see what the situation was. She was horrified at what the two dark figures of the hungry creatures were doing to each other. It was something worse than **"Cannibalism" or "Carnivores"** , but she did not bother wanted to explain what it was. It was something so revolting that she needed to avert her eyes away from this scene. Her entire body was cringing and her brain was frozen as hard as ice…that would make her lost the confidence and unable to think clearly about what she should do next.

Yeah….those was the " **Beings** "…that friend was talking about. She was backing away in fear and then her back bumped into something. There was something behind her and wanted her attention. She raised her head upward uncomfortably to see what it was… . It was a familiar face that she recognized and was hovering above her face. It was her friend …the "Side-braids woman".

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE! THIS IS NOT TRUE! WWWWHHHHHHY!?"

However, it was strange that the side-braids woman was unhurt and not mutated at all. She was smirking at her dear friend with a lecherous expression and was completely NAKED!?...Then she blurted out a weird sentence… "I'm so GOD DAMN HORNY! Are YOU GLAD TO SEE ME AGAIN?"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"…..the friend screamed so shrill…before the entire scene was **BLACKED OUT** like a loud thunder storm **!**!

 **Part 2**

Above the 30,000 feet of the lovely yellowish sunset sky, a small pink airplane was flying through the sky slowly and the name of the airline was "All Girl Airlines". An airline for beautiful and cute girls only, no men or boys were allowed to get on this plane. If they were onboard….they might flirt with them, sexually whistling at them or talking about how lovely they were. So, the airline company decided to let the girls or women to remain comfortably by making an "All Girl' Airline" to see how it went.

Inside of the plane, it was full of cheerful girls. The ladies were chanting and a pile of hand clapping was loudly being heard. The sounds of the hand clapping were beautifully heard which creating some good relaxing atmosphere. The music on the plane just got turned on and started playing to increase the mood of the leisure. It sounded like there was a party was going on.

All the girls were angelic beauties and cuties. They had some nice curvy, flawless, sexy and slender bodies that could make nearly every guy having their jaws dropped open and won't stop drooling for sure, if they were on this plane. Most of the girls were taking their times chatting with each other cheerfully and shared some interesting facts. The two of the girls at the end of the back of the plane were dancing vigorously with all their strengths. They were imagining themselves as super idols whose were popular in Japan and thinking the fans all went wild over their beautiful singing voices and then chanting their names. Hoping them would keep on supporting them while waving their glowing sticks at them….it felt so dramatic.

All these ladies on the plane were not actually humans except for the stewardesses, they were anthropomorphic personification of World War 2 era warships; who were taking in the form of beautiful women and possessing the spirit of historical naval vessels. They called themselves the " **Kanmasu** " which meant " **Ship girls** " No one know why the Kanmasus came to the living world of human and were able to take human forms. Kanmasus were all girl species and no male version of them somehow. This case was unexplainable.

A stewardess putted a tray of food on the tray table in front of the long black-haired beauty. The long black haired beauty was wearing a miko uniform with distinctly different colored of skirts and thigh highs. She was wearing a winged headband. Her beloved name was Haruna. The three girls; who were sitting next to her had the same uniforms as her and in the same battleship class as her which known as…" **The Kongou Class** ".

The three girls' names were Kongou, Kirishima and Hiei. They treated each other like real sisters. Kirishima was the youngest of the "Kongou sisters"; who had medium-length hair, her hair was black and she wore glasses. Haruna was the third eldest. Second eldest was Hiei; who had her short brown hair swept to the sides.

And **FINALLY** …. the eldest of the "Kongou sisters" came into the view…and her name was **Kongou** ; who had long brown hair that bunched into two braided buns and brown eyes. The Kongou sisters all had the same signature winged headband and miko modified uniforms.

Kongou was relaxing her body in her seat very comfortably before took a sip of her favorite English black coffee. She enjoyed the flight that the Admiral had kindly booked for her and the rest of the "Kanmasus". The Admiral wanted to let the Kanmasus to experience the airplane flight for the first time since they never took one before. She rewarded them to have a good few days of vacation for fighting against the Abyssal Fleets; who had taken over the sea in order to eliminate humanity and bring terrible threats to the world.

Haruna was consuming her food joyfully as she slowly enjoying her meal. She turned her head aside to watch the stewardess giving out the meals to her other three sisters. The stewardess bowed her upper body politely and told the Kongou sisters to enjoy the food. Then she was moving her food cart to the next row of the flight seats and started giving out the food to the other Kanmasus.

"This is the best vacation ever, my sisters and other Kanmasus did not get the chance to relax this much on our holidays. It is too bad that we have to get back to work to get rid of the Abyssal Fleets.", Haruna started to feel a little depressed as she picked up the transparent cup of orange juice, brought it up to her lip and began to drink it down to her dry thirsty throat.

"Miss Stewardess, can I have fifty dishes of chicken steak?", a Kanmasu named Akagi; who had long brown hair flowing down straightly. She was wearing a chest protector over white and red clothes. She was rubbing her belly and licked her lip as she stuck out her index finger as she said in a polite girly manner.

"Eeeerrrrr?" the stewardess sweat dropped with her jaw dropped open and had an astounded facial expression as she heard what Akagi just said…. ' **Seriously!?** "

" _Akagi, you are scaring the stewardess off with that gluttonous habit of yours. I know you love to eat a lot….._ " the Kanmasu; who was sitting next to Akagi and whispering to her left ear. She had long brown hair and had it tied into side ponytail. She was wearing a chest protector and same uniform just like Akagi, but her clothes were white and blue instead of white and red clothes. She was Akagi's partner and her name was Kaga.

"P _ardon for my rudeness, Kaga! I'm too hungry, I can't control my hunger._ " Akagi whispered to Kaga's right ear.

"That's alright, Akagi". Kaga said in a gentle tone before turned to the stewardess and apologized for her battle buddy's rudeness, "Akagi is just joking."

"Heh…you have a good of humor.", the stewardess guffawed and then giggled after few seconds had passed.

~ **At the flight deck** ~

The two young female Kanmasus; who were in charge of piloting the plane were having so much fun conversing with each other. Female plane pilots were rarely seen since females having hard time how to control the heavy driving wheel. The captain's name was Nagato; a beautiful long black-haired beauty with red eyes; who was asking her assistant Mutsu a question "So, after we landed on Tokyo. What are you going to do?"

"I will look for a way how to win a person's heart that I love" Mutsu replied to Nagato's question in a soft voice and then smiled at her gently. She had a short brown hair and green eyes.

"I see! That's great!" Nagato did not know that the person that Mutsu loved was her.

Mutsu had affection toward Nagato…however she refused to let her know that she had a crush on her. If Nagato found out that she was a lesbian…she would avoid her for sure and chatting with her. This would hurt her dear heart soul...As long as she spent so fun time with Nagato…it made her happy. She pretended to act normal in front of Nagato "Nagato, what's about you? What are you going to do?"

"Me?….I have a lot of works to do when I get back! I have a very hectic schedule." Nagato felt like this was giving her a big headache.

" **OH…MY….An all girl airlines….WHAT A LUCKY DAY** ", a strange female voice was heard inside of Nagato and Mutsu's head…it sounded like she was using the superpower "telepathy" to communicate with them all of sudden.

Nagato's and Matsu's minds went boggled when they heard an uncanny female voice was communicating directly through their minds. Where this female voice came from?

"Nagato, did you hear that strange and mysterious female voice that was using the superpower "telepathy" to communicate with us?"

"Yes…."

"Nagato, do you think…", Mutsu turned her head around and peered at the back of the flight deck door that was connected to the cabin deck as she rolled her eyes and wander what was going on….. "Is this really a joke? Telepaths really existed at all…there is no such thing as super natural beings."

"I can't say, there are so many mysterious and strange things are happening in the world that we do not know. For example, I'm not sure how we….the " **Kanmasus** ", would have thought we can take the form of humans after World War 2.",

"You are right, Nagato?", Mutsu's voice was shaking "Do…you think…we will be alright?...I have a bad feeling about this.", she smiled in a silly way as she widen her eyes as she was examining around uncomfortably. She quickly looked right back at Nagato; who was lowering down at the bottom of her seat and was about to adjust her seat or something. Then she focused back on looking at the front window of the plane.

Suddenly…the Mutsu's facial expression went so pale and astounded before she gasped. She could not believe what she just saw….….. "NAGATO!"

The strange female voice was using telepathy again to communicate with the female Kanmasu pilots… " **I'm so GOD DAMN HORNY…after seeing how angelic you girls are. I'm going to take you and all the girls in your plane to my PARADISE…Gorgeous and adorable girls are always welcome…..HAHAHAHAH** "

It was so eccentric for a woman or a girl to talk like that. In their opinions, it felt so freaky, disgusting and sickening them.

"Er….", Nagato immediately raised her head to find out what in the world was going on…..and glanced at the front window of the plane…. "OH MY GOD!", and made a face like the world was going to end.

A very huge portal just swirled as it appeared in front of the plane in the sky and emitting incredible evil aura. A huge purple giant like demonic hand that was made of purple mist; who had came out of the portal in a fast-paced and grabbed the plane immediately. Then it yanked it inside of the portal violently with a mighty strength.

The plane went inside the portal like it was going through time travelling.

Then everything was…..

 **BLACKED OUT**!

Few minutes had passed; Nagato and Mutsu slowly opened their eyes, their visions slowly becoming clear to see what was in front of them. They were both looking at the ceiling of the plane…..after regaining their conscious. They were glad that they were alive after that crazed unexplainable incident…and were thinking about that mysterious huge purple giant hand; who had appeared right up front of their plane. It seemed like it had taken them and the rest of the Kanmasus to somewhere.

The question was why it brought them to them here? And also what's with that horny sickening female voice?

The Nagato and Mutsu rubbed the pain in the back of their heads as they got up quickly to make the pains to go away after they hit their heads on the ground. They looked out of the front window of their plane to see what's kind of situation they were in now. What they now saw outside was full of mist….it was very foggy to see what was going on.

They were confused and suddenly made a quick announcement in the plane to let the Kanmasus about the surreal situation that they were in….and landed on a strange obscured island or something that was too bizarre.

Who would know what were waiting for them outside?

~ **The Cabin~**

All the Kanmasus woke up after the incident of the attack of a mysterious hand that appeared out of the portal. They were in panicked after hearing the shocking announcement from the female pilot Kanmasus; Nagato and Mutsu. They could not believe something like this would happen while flying back home to Tokyo and then headed back to the naval base after that. Most of them were in panic and interacting with each other right way to see what they should do to get out of this freaky place.

Kongou wanted the Kanmasus to quiet down and did a quick jump. She jumped on top of the seat and stood up straightly quickly. She raised her voice up to make sure all the Kanmasus were paying attention to her…. "Girls…PLEASE…calm down…being panic will not solve the case….all we need to find out what is going on first before we make our acts. Ladies, please use your brains for a charge."

Haruna was trudging up to her Onee-chan as tapped her chin and exclaimed in her girly manner "Onee-chan…"

"Kongou….you are alright about it…." Kaga just said as she putted her hands on her waist seriously as she nodded her head and agreed with Kongou….before making eye contacts with other Kanmasus.

"So much delicious foods…I want to eat all of them…" Akagi was talking in her sleep and was the only Kanmasu did not wake up. The drool was seen at the right side of her mouth as she rubbing her belly…. Kaga was sweat dropping; she could not believe her battle buddy…Akagi could still be sleeping at a time like this.

 **Part 3**

Just then…..the door of flight deck that connected to the cabin was flung opened violently. The Kanmasu pilots; Nagato and Mutsu had entered the cabin and walked up to an exit door of the plane on the right side. They opened it in a hurry to see what the circumstances looked like outside. The inflatable emergency slide was slowly formed…..the two Kanmasu pilots and the four human stewardesses were sliding down the emergency slide one by one after the slide was fully inflated.

Yeah, their plane only had four stewardesses….Hiring humans to help them out with the plane chores. Nagato tapped her chin as she examining around the unexplored environment seriously to see was there anything funny about it. But, so far nothing was seen clearly because of the foggy mist. The plane of theirs was damaged; there was a huge claw mark on the left side of the plane and the left broken wing just fell onto the ground with a loud thud. The claw mark was similar to a dinosaur "Indominus Rex" from "Jurassic World".

Mutsu was the first to speak in a tensed tone and placed a hand on her forehead…she felt like she had a headache as she had a fuzzy time to understand the unravel case, "Too bad that we are not able to contact the airport about our current situation…our FM system is not working at all and no matter how many time we have try."

Nagato and the crews were wondering and exploring around the enigmatic place for ten minutes while the rest of the Kanmasus were busily discussing about different topics inside the plane.

Suddenly….a woman's shrilling cry was heard from few meters away…,Nagato was looking at the direction to see where…it was coming from. She immediately dashed off to the direction with her crew members accompanying her…they ran as fast as their legs could carry them as they following the ongoing scream for minutes.

When Nagato and her crews had arrived at the scene…a young beautiful woman was wailing and she was naked. She was the " **Side-braids woman** " of the beginning of the chapter. Her knees were on the ground with her legs bending backward and she was rubbing her teary eyes. Her wailing sounded like she got raped or something. She was not hurt or injure. Nagato and the crews were wondering something like "Did the woman got raped or something?" They were showing some compassion toward her.

Nagato and the crews could not unheed this. Who would do this to a woman like this and leave her being naked here in the public? It was way so inhuman and UNFORGIVABLE!

Nagato was the first one who went right up to her. She kneed down and putted a hand on the naked woman's left shoulder as she asking her tactfully… "Miss….are you alright? Why are you naked? Can you tell us what is happening here?"

Nagato and the crew needed to understand the case first clearly before taking the naked woman back to the plane, so the other Kanmasus would take care of her. They had to get some answer from this poor, heart-broken woman and calm her down first. They did not want to continue to watch her suffering. Being hazy may have worsened the situation.

~ **Sex Scene 1** ~

"Hhhehheee.", the naked woman suddenly laughed evilly and removed her hands away from her own eyes. She gave Nagato a lecherous look just like a demon as she stuck her tongue out and used her right hand to fondle her right breast. She spoke in a weird and funny way "You are so beautiful….let's do some perverted thing."…..she was drooling in a horny tone.

"Er, what are you talking about?" Nagato was revolted at the woman's response and was not the right way for a woman to say something like that. The woman used her left arm to wrap around Nagato's neck and pulled her closely to her face to give her a quick kiss and her tongue was tangoing with hers. This somehow surprising Nagato when the strange naked woman suddenly kissed her for no reason. She could not believe she felt a fresh of melt inside her mouth all of sudden…touching every corner of her and having her saliva making contact with hers. Her first kiss was stolen by a woman.

The female crews were disgusted at the unexpected Sapphic scene that was happening in front of them. Mutsu was the first to make her move… she was stomping heavily toward to the Sapphic scene in an angry voice "What is the meaning of this? What are you think… you are doing to Nagato? How dare you bamboozling us who are trying to help you!"…she was pissed that the woman was stealing her Nagato…her beautiful Nagato. It was ruining her mood. No one will have her except her. She should be the one to steal her kiss and fuck her.

After Mutsu took few more steps ahead and slipped on the puddle. She lost her balance; fell onto the puddle on her butt hardly. Her hands had just touched the puddle….. "Ouch…that's hurt!"…, she looked down at her skirt and noticed that her skirt was gone….which including her underwear as well…"AAHHH, MY SKIRT IS GONE!?"

The puddle was not ordinary water….the feeling of the water was really off. The water seemed so gooey and oily. It was something like a lubricating liquid and its' smell was odd.

The woman just departed her tongue from Nagato, her head backed away about few centimeters and smiled mischievously as she explained what just happened "Oh my…you had fell into our puddle of pussy juices…..They have the power to melt clothing, but can't harm living things or melt their fresh"….she licked her lip in lust abnormally…., "….your bare pussy is exposed…..how beautiful…somehow it makes me horny by looking at it."

"AAAHHHH!", Mutsu covered her crotch right way as she felt embarrassed about it and her face was redden as red as tomato….. " **WHAT THE HELL**!?"…she forgot her hands were coated in sticky vaginal fluids after she touched the sticky liquid. She did not realize that the liquid of them had entered into her vagina area like some kind of slime.

The woman was focusing back on licking Nagato's slender neck after finished explaining to Mutsu about what had happened. Nagato was behaving weird…when the woman sexually assaulted her…why did she not bother to push her away or backing away in disgust…since she was not a lesbian and not into doing those dirty things. Most straight girls or women would run away from lesbians and then freaked out.

Nagato was moaning in pleasure as she enjoyed what the naked woman was doing to her and loved the feeling of her tongue touching her…."YESS! YES! GIVE ME MORE AND MORE. I FREAKING LOVING IT!"…she demanded enthusiastically.

Mutsu and the four stewardesses were extremely disgusted when Nagato uttered a strange sentence like that. They exchanged bemused glances before paying attentions back to the ongoing copulating scene bewilderingly. WHAT THE HELL was wrong with Nagato? Was she always a lesbian and pretended to be straight girl?

"I know you….FREAKING LOVE IT!", the woman complied Nagato 's wish as she gave her a big lecherous smile and pinned her down on the ground where a puddle of pussy juice was; which was right behind Nagato.

 **SPLASH!**

When Nagato fell into the puddle of lewd juice….and all of her clothing were gone in a blink of the eyes….and ended up completely naked. Not even a single piece of clothing was left on her body. Nagato's body was well developed and her pair of breasts was perfect. Her nice long slender legs and arms were so smooth. Her sexy feet were quite lovely. Nagato was talking so naughtily "Take my virginity! Deflowering me…..Only girls and women can take and taste my body!"

The woman felt her blood pressure was rising as she saw how alluring Nagato's body was. She assaulted her with her tongue and plunged it into her cavern….making erotic noise like a wild beast. She was shoving her head forward and backward in a slow-paced before switching to a fast-paced. Her hands went down to the curves of her waist and then her ass. Nagato's curvaceous body was too perfect…..that made the woman could not control her hands from exploring it.

Nagato used her right hand to carry a small amount of the sweet nectar from the puddle in her palm and brought it closer to her pinky mouth as she drank it down. She was letting the hot lewd fluid to go down into her throat…. "The taste of it was so amazing….I need to have more and more of the vaginal fluids to go down into my throat…."…. she tongued out and her own whole right arm was covered by the juicy fluids after she drank more of them from the puddle.

Nagato had to make sure to taste every last drop of them just like a crazed ravenous predator…. "These hot liquids are so FREAKING YUMMY that I cannot control myself from drinking them!" She was addicting to drink them like a drug and felt her lust was increasing by ten folds.

Seeing Nagato's suddenly lesbian tendencies really stupefying Mutsu and the stewardesses out. Mutsu and the crews were stunned and kept on watching what was happening in front of them. They were way too dumbfounded.

Nagato stretched out her right leg in the air and fondling her own left breast softly with her naughty groping left hand to calm down her own lust. Her eyes were instantly shut closed as the volume of her own sexy moan was increasing.

The woman's tongue was exploring every part of Nagato's inner wall of her vagina…and wanted to have her own tongue to reach her G-spot. Nagato could feel the woman's talent tongue was feeling amazing inside hers…as the tip of her tongue were touching and licking every of her sensitive spots just right. Her tongue began to swirl inside of hers. Nagato got more turned on after this and let out a hot breath with sweet aroma as she fondling her own left breast a little rougher before she started sweating.

The sweats were rolling down on Nagato's body as she felt how hot that her body was getting…and her tongue stuck out as a strand of saliva was seen inside of her mouth.. "YES…..YES! AHHH..AHHHH"…her lust was rising more and more. She was turning into a dirty minded woman. She was very obsessed with lesbianism somehow…but she did not know why she loved this. And the more erotic things happened….the more blissful she became.

Suddenly….she felt the woman's tip tongue just hit her G-spot directly. The woman inserted her two fingers inside her pussy to make it more enjoyable for our Nagato. The combination attack of fingers and a tongue was driving Nagato a little more excited. The vigorous attack of her tongue and fingers of the woman were exploring every nook of her dirty vagina too perfectly. Her inner wall was going to get cleaned by her dirty tongue.

"That's talent erotic tongue of yours was making me feel so GOD DAMN GOOD! I'm going to CUM for sure…I can't HOLD IT anymore LONGER…..", Nagato purred as she enjoyed the pleasure that the woman was giving her and threw her head back as the volume of her moan was increasing more in great delight.

The sweet sound of Nagato's heated moaning was making the woman so aroused and wanted to hear more of her sexy screaming. She was keeping on thrilling this pervert alive for ten more seconds as she shoved her tongue much more deep and speeding up her fingering skill. Her own pussy was getting so wet and her juices were leaking out.

The sound of incoming violent wave of pussy juice sloshing noise was being heard inside Nagato's erotic tingling pussy. The honey-like substance was coming on its way out and splashed against the woman's tongue and her fingers…went all the way inside of her mouth.

The woman departed her head from Nagato's pussy and raised up her upper body….to make a lovely eye contact with Nagato's. "Your nectar is so delicious"…and had the heart like symbols appeared in the pupil of her eyes before she blushed like a horny lesbian; who still craving for more sex.

"You are fantastic…It was my first climax" Nagato licked her lip in lust and grabbed the woman's chin as she gave her a compliment. She was yearning for having her sexy lip to make contact with hers and then tasted that sweaty flesh of hers with her tongue. The woman was so charming that she could not keep her lusty eyes off her. She must fuck her by plunging her hot tongue inside this beautiful woman's cavernous mouth, so she could fulfill her sexual desires.

"I know….", the woman opened her mouth a little wider and the remaining small amount of Nagato's pussy juices were coming out of her overflowing mouth. The woman had not swallowed all of them into her throat yet and the gooey juicy liquids had gone down to the front side of her neck.

Nagato leered at the woman before made her sat up from the ground impatiently as she swallowed her own saliva. She was curiously about what her own nectar tasted like and had a strong thirst toward it. She brought her face closer to woman, her sexy smooth lusty pink lip almost touch her lip. "Let's me clean up your front side of your neck!"..her hungry mouth assaulted her front neck…which made the woman felt so sensitive that made threw her head back.

Since the woman made Nagato felt so god damn good. Nagato wanted to take this opportunity to repay the woman by giving her some fantastic carnal pleasures.

The woman moaned and shivered as the wild horny Nagato slowly laving her gooey neck with her mouth that was coated by Nagato's juice…..She let out a soft hum as she loved how naughty Nagato had gotten…"Yes, I like how you clean up my neck like that."

Nagato was sniffing the smell of her own fluids and the flavor of them weren't that bad at all. She placed a hand on the woman's right cheek to feel her soft shiny skin and slide her hand on all the way to the back of her neck. Next, she used her groping free hand of hers to touch her partner's right breast and then massaging her nipple.

 **Part 4**

The four stewardesses were horrified at the ongoing lesbian sex scene between Nagato and the lesbian woman. It was so disgusting for them to see women doing those lewd stuffs like this to each other. Two of the stewardesses were embracing each other as their bodies were trembling. The third stewardess was covering her mouth to hold her scream and the fourth one was hiding behind the third stewardess's back like a timid person.

As for Mutsu…who was still sitting on the puddle of the ground half-naked and watching the ongoing sex scene, She clenched her teeth as she felt she needed to stop this right away since this was bothering her so much and rubbing her in the wrong way "I MUST END this DISGUSTING LESBIAN SCENE…" and then clenched a hand of hers into a fist as her anger reached to the boiling point.

JUST THEN….

Mutsu felt something was overwhelming her body and weirdly changing her…she did not know what it was….Was it some kind of transformation? Her eyes' vision went blurry bit by bit…she felt was losing her conscious. The heart of hers was pounding..at a very fast speed….and beating much louder and harder than usual. Her heart was not beating normally and felt like something was assaulting her heart.

Mutsu was wondering what was in the world was happening to her as her widen eyes were focusing on her right palm. Her pupils of the eyes were trembling as she…as she felt something were making her sanity fading away and losing her purity as well at a rapid speed….. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?"….Something was violently travelling inside her blood vein….which was trying to alter her.

"Mutsu…", the stewardesses were looking at Mutsu right away with puzzled looks…as their voices sounded so sour.

"AAHHHH! NNOO!" Mutsu's purity was getting weaker and weaker as she shaking her head and body violently in a painful way. She must fight whatever was trying to alter her characters.

"HUH…Mutsu…don't scare us …..like… that…it feel like we are…. in some kind of… scary movie…", the fourth stewardess was eyeing at Matsu from behind of the third stewardess's back in a stammering voice.

However….there was no response. Mutsu wasn't responding to them. All of suddenly, she had quiet down, let her arms dropped down…and lowered her head like a lifeless person.

"Er….?" The first stewardess swallowed her own saliva as she gazed at Mutsu's back as she was wondering what was in the world had happened to her.

~ **Sex Scene 2** ~

"OH….MY! THIS is so freaking HOT!" the elated Mutsu raised her head without warning to see the Sapphic scene between Nagato and the woman in horny tone..before she slovenly masturbating herself "How could something like this WONDERFUL is happening in front of my eyes…I'm so BLISSFUL!"

"HUH?" the stewardesses were frightened as they heard Mutsu was talking very weird, funny and dull..all of sudden. Did Mutsu just become another person? Her mind seemed like it was not her own

"YES! NAGATO, go….Fuck her perky areoles by using that delicious tongue of YOURS!"...Mutsu was masturbating her crotch with half-closed eyes and watching the ongoing sex scene as she keeping on opening and closing her spread legs with an aroused facial expression… "All hail to the lesbianism! OH GODDNESS, thank for letting me seeing this superb sexy scene."

Nagato was swirling the woman's right areoles with her tongue hardly and sluggish…went up and down without letting her guard down. The woman moaned in excited tone… her hungry body needed more love from her beloved Nagato. She was hankering for her lewd tongue work on the way down to her navel and had her tongue driving into her wet cavern in order to drive her crazy. She was letting out an elongated scream in the top of her lung.

Mutsu used her left hand to tear the rest of her own clothing off impatiently that was remained on her upper body since it was getting on her nerves….."Fuck the clothing…they are in my way….it feels much better to be naked."….then grabbed her own left breast, started massaging it and let out an arouse breath. Having her eyes seeing this sizzling sex scene somehow was making her body to heat up and her clit was slowly getting wet as she saw the breathtaking heated pool between the two sexy libidinous Sapphic ladies's legs was enlarging and more sodden as hell. They could not stop lusting after each other. .

Nagato was nibbling the woman's ear and inserted her lusty tongue into her earlobe…to leave some hot trail of saliva inside. After she was done with that….she and the woman moved their heads away from each other at least thirty centimeters. They both placed a hand on each other's breast and squeezing them tightly….so the delicious breast milk would spurt out from their harden nipples.

SPURT!

The breasts' milk both spurt out from Nagato's and the woman's breasts. Their breast milks just flew out and landed on each other's faces. The naughty ladies were not satisfied enough...their strong hardcore desires… were urging them to shot more breast milks onto each other' bodies to intensify the hotness of the lesbian sex scene…..by playing their breasts much harder. It would be great if their bodies got squirted by more of the gooey breast milk everywhere. This would beautify the art of this sex scene,

The sounds of "SPURT" were heard numerous of times. The gooey milks were sailing through the air. Nagato and the woman were hoping for the milks would go into their ravenous mouths.

Nagato and the women were astonished and their hearts were filled with joys after seeing the wonderful sight that was in front of their eyes.

"Young lady….your body become more sexy when your body was covered by my breast milk"….Nagato gave the woman a compliment in a sexy tone.

"So, are you!" the woman said the same thing to Nagato right away.

CUM!

Mutsu just cum. Her pussy was so wet as hell which needed to be clean up….her heart was pounding faster and unable to control her own body as she adoring this fantastic scene with a red blush spreading over her face . Her sex drive was getting stronger and stronger…her pure thoughts were being tainted. What she wanted now was….SEX….a lot of SEX…, She sat up right away and before she could crawl over to the Sapphic scene to join the fun…. she was got stopped by a stewardess; who was clutching her bared shoulders.

"Mutsu….don't go….and…" the stewardess was warning Mutsu about the outcome.

"YOU…! DON'T YOU DARE…," Mutsu turned her head aside and gave the stewardess a furious look which made the stewardess terrified and unhanded Mutsu. Her murderous eyes were burning with fires and seemed to have a strong intention of killing her.

Mutsu did not really want to care about the stewardess's warning…she was yearning for sex in order to survive and unleashed her lust. She was crawling toward Nagato and the woman as she hoping that they would fuck her.

Nagato and the woman gazed at Mutsu with surprised expressions ….and smiled lecherously as they realized how wet Mutsu's pussy was. They knew how badly she was breaking in sweat after watching their performance and bring her an ethereal sense.

Mutsu was craving for sex after being enraptured by their performance. This was a perfect chance decided to have a threesome with them

The two raunchy ladies knew what Mutsu was having in her dirty mind. Nagato kneel down, put a hand in her head and used the other hand to spread her own pussy wide open. The woman turned her body another way and made sure her ass was facing toward the lustful Mutsu….and wiggling her curvy ass at her.

The lewd ladies were beckoning Mutsu over. Mutsu was drooling like a hungry lion after being provocative by their sexy poses. She was going crazy over the lewd ladies' sexiness which was making her blood rushing.

"I'M DIGGING IN!" the excited Mutsu was running on all on fours like a dog with her tongue tonguing out and wanted to have a feast on those beautiful bodies of naughty ladies that would her bringing her some bliss.

THRUSTED!

Mutsu's tongue had plunged into Nagato's wet core and placed her spread out palms on her inner thighs to keep her legs spread open, so they would not be closed….. "Yummy…and the nectar of your hot wet cavern is so sweet….",….she was slowly making some erotic licking noises as she enjoyed the inner wall meat. Nagato's pussy muscles were clenching against Mutsu tongue.

"Hm…heheh….Mutsu…how naughty of you…." Nagato ogled at Mutsu as she let out a hot breath and noticed how badly she was staving or thirsting for her hot fluids. Her body was jolting as Mutsu's tongue had reached deeper inside hers. Mutsu needed to quench her thirst by lapping all of Nagato's nectars inside her dry throat and hoping for more Nagato's incoming fluids to go into her mouth.

Nagato had her legs spread a little wider…stopped stretching her own pussy wide since Mutsu was doing it for her. She using her groping hands to squeeze Mutsu's wiggling buttocks tightly like a dirty woman. The nectars of Mutsu were keeping gushing out of her own cunt intensely. Mutsu was proceeding on savoring Nagato's nectars as best as she could manage. The ground was being saturated by the lesbians' fluids and getting wetter than before. The air started to fill with strong sex scent.

The stewardesses knew something was incredibly wrong. There was no way that regular women could orgasm so much otherwise it would lead them to death. Do Mutsu, Nagato and the women ended up having unlimited orgasms or something? This was so **enigmatic**.

The side braids woman appeared behind Nagato and used her hands to splash the puddle of pussy juices onto Nagato. Having her medium sized breasts to rub Nagato's sweaty back…. up and down. Then she putted an extra movement on her by inserting her fingers into her cavernous salivated mouth. Having both breasts milk and vaginal fluids on Nagato's body somehow were making Nagato ten times sexier.

SMOOCH! SMOOCH!

"Nagato…I loved how smooth of your inner thighs are!" Mutsu did no longer tasting Nagato's cunt anymore and decided to try some brand new by switching from cunnilingus to thigh kissing. She was kissing Nagato's right inner thigh as she grabbed the ankles of her tensing legs to prevent her legs from shaking.

Nagato' slender hands were sliding from Mutsu's butt all the way to her shoulder blades and then went back to her hip. She repeatedly kept on routing again and again. Mutsu kissed all the way up from Nagato's right inner thigh to her navel.

Nagato felt a little disappointed as she took a huge intake of breath after Mutsu's tongue stopped stroking her clit…since it gave her an intense feeling….but now she didn't care.. Her feeling began to light up as she felt two hot lesbian babes were fucking her alive and making her became their woman. Two hot lesbian babes were better than one.

Mutsu was letting the saliva that was steaming down from her salivated tongue to drip onto Nagato's navel. Her saliva could not desist on dripping into her glistening skin.

The woman pressed her head against the back of Nagato's head and her wet fingers of left hand to stroke Nagato's hair before using her entire left wet hand to run through her hair. The woman was using her juicy nectars as a shampoo to wash Nagato's beautiful black hair and then she gave her an extra pleasure by kissing behind the back of Nagato's right ear at the same time. Nagato's hair was wet after that…..Nagato felt like she had washed her hair at a shower room.

Nagato putted a hand on the back of the head of the woman; who was pleasuring her and had her nice slender and slim legs wrapping around her waist to prevent her from struggling bit farther. Her fingers of her another hand was fingering her so greatly.

The woman struck out her tongue like a lizard and made a hissing sound. She impatiently…gave Nagato a hard lick on the neck to drive her crazy with that skillful tongue of hers. Mutsu was sucking every last drops of breast milks and lewd fluids that were on Nagato's flawless body intensely and greedily. She must lap them all out.

Nagato never felt something this amazing in her life. She moaned louder and louder in ecstasy. She was unable to adjust the volume of her voice since she was being showered by these lesbians' salivated tongues. The feeling of having two tongues was too much for her. She really adored their exceptional naughtiness and enjoyed having their dirty tongues exploring her heated body. At this rate, her orgasm would explode for sure if their tongues kept on lingering on her flesh and wondering.

Mutsu and the woman loved the intense moaning of Nagato. Mutsu got another naughty idea in her dirty mind. She sat up immediately and leaned her heat sweaty body against Nagato's as the hot sweats of hers were coming down from her forehead to her chin. Her breasts pressed against her breasts…using her hardens nipples to kiss her nipples.

Nagato inserted her two fingers into perverted Mutsu's anus….thrusting in and out gently….then…

Just then…

A figure popped out from behind the woman and strongly pushed her off Nagato. Then she locked Nagato's arms with her mighty strength. She was one of the stewardesses…and her hairstyle was blob "STOP THIS! Lady Nagato and Mutsu…please…return to your own senses..and then let's get out of here fast!", her lip were quivering. She did not want to watch this erotic scene to keep ongoing…so she had to reprimand them… "Get away from this crazed woman!"

"Yeah, please…try to fix that compulsive habit of yours, Lady Mutsu and Nagato. It was too aberrant!"….a medium-haired stewardess popped out as she separated Mutsu from Nagato and then grasped Mutsu's buttocks to hold her down onto the ground.

The blob-haired and the medium-haired stewardesses needed to scotch this perverted situation from being exacerbated. As for the other two stewardesses were standing aside and kept on watching. They both hope the brave blob-haired and medium stewardesses could able to make Nagato and Mutsu returning back to their own senses with their own strengths.

"OH MY….Miss Stewardess…How impatient of you…grabbing my buttocks like that and I didn't know you want me that badly", Mutsu turned her aside to make an eye contact with the medium-haired stewardess; who was behind her and holding her buttocks so tightly. She also winked at her as a heart symbol came out of her eye.

"I'm not a LESBIAN!" the medium haired stewardess yelled at Mutsu as she felt how embarrassing it was since she was holding down her at the wrong spots and her tongue stuck out in disgust to show that she was a straight woman "I'm giving the lesbianism… a thumb down!".

"Why don't we have a fivesome?" Nagato was giving a naughty offer to the blob haired stewardess: who was behind her.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" the blob-haired stewardess declined as her face was paling and shook her head violently: who was behind Nagato.

CUM!

Something from Mutsu's anus had just squirted onto the medium haired stewardess's pretty face…..Yeah….they were " **female ejaculations** ". A small amount of them had accidentally gone into her mouth while she was talking to Mutsu…. "Yike….I swallowed this NASTY liquid thing…IT tasted so AWFUL!"

POUNDING! POUNDING!

The medium-haired stewardess felt her heart was beating weirdly like she was undergoing the same transformation that was similar to Mutsu's. She muttered to herself as she showed some interest in Mutsu all of sudden "Why..do…I think Mutsu's ass is so lovely…what is this…"

POUNDING! POUNDING!

"TTTHHIIISS…." The medium-haired stewardess was thinking how nicely Mutsu' ass was…..she began to drool and could not stopped herself from staring her sexy butt. She felt an immense feeling deep inside heart as the love arrow pierced through her heart. Her eyes could not stop focusing on her curvy hip and buttocks and it would frustrate her if eyes were averting away from it. She was wondering what it tasted like. She was having strong passion toward a woman or girl's naked body. She felt completely aroused as she swallowed her saliva.

POUNDING!

"MUTSU's ass…..I WANT to taste it!", the medium-haired stewardess was no longer having her body under her control. Her mind was no longer pure and filled with dirty thoughts. Her body was hungry for action and….having her face buried in between Mutsu's butt was a must..She was munching Mutsu's ass joyfully like a perverted lesbian…. "Yum…YUM…..!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" the blob-haired stewardess was surprised as she watching Mutsu was helping the medium haired stewardess to get her out her clothing and she tossed the stewardess outfit into the puddle and let it dissolved.

"I'm sorry for opposing lesbianism"….the medium-haired stewardess committed as she begged Mutsu for forgiveness and made a puppy eyes face. Her voice was getting lewder and lewder….letting happy breaths sound out as the kindred-heart Mutsu forgave her… "So, take me!"

Mutsu and the horny stewardess both started to make out with each other. Their tongues were wrestling and exchanging hot saliva with each other non-stop. They were way too wild….it felt like they had lost their common senses. Their minds were occupied with immense lusts and drown themselves into the darkness of lesbianism.

The side-braids woman stood back on her feet, sneakily walking up to the blob-haired stewardess before wrapping her arms around her waist briskly which gave Nagato the chance to break free from her. Nagato did a quick turn before throwing herself into the stewardess's arms.

"WHAT IS THIS?"" the blob-haired stewardess got pinned onto the ground by the woman and Nagato at the same time. Their saliva was keep dripping down onto her body and face non-stop as they looked down at her with sexual-hungry faces. This was giving her an uncomfortable feeling…."Have you two become monsters!?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!", the last two remaining stewardesses recoiled and began to run in fear. They scurried off scene in a speed of light after Nagato sat on top of the blob-haired stewardess's face to make sure she would devour her waiting wet vulva. They did not want to become the lesbians' next targets and forsaken the blob-haired stewardess.

"Help me…don't leave me behind…how can you two can be this cruel!", the blob-haired stewardess extended her hand toward her selfish comrades who were running for their own goods. Her clothing was being melted after getting in contact with the lesbians' dripping saliva and ended up completely naked in an instant.

The woman snatched the naked blob-haired stewardess's extended hand and used it to thrust into her own genital. She was using that lovely slender hand and slim fingers of hers to thrust inside her entrance in and out like a toy as she grasped her wrist… which was making her moaning in excited tone and having the strong desire to conquer her new prey wholly.

Nagato shoved her wet vagina into the blob-haired stewardess's mouth…rubbing it up and down. Her face was facing upward…as she hummed as her liquid were releasing inside her partner's mouth.

The sex drives of Nagato, Mutsu, the woman and the medium-haired stewardess were incredibly surging to an intense height. They were really enjoying making each other to become their bitches excessively. Their lecheries were beyond abnormal and non-stoppable….MUAH HA…HA.

The blob-haired stewardess had lost her purities and her sexualities were being awakening…"So…many naked babes, I'm in HEAVEN!"….as her tongue commenced to scoop the lewd juices out of Nagato's erogenous zone.

The last two remaining stewardesses were still running. It was not they wanted to leave a comrade behind…and they knew it was a cruel decision. The blob-haired stewardess definitely hated them for sure for abandoning her. One of them had to survive in order to witness about they saw.

They ran passed through the park as fast as their legs could carry them. They must warn the Kanmasus about this. However, unknown to them…the park that they had ran passed by…there were few of the dark figures had popped out of the rustling bushes and walking out of the trees of the park. It was a perfect timing for those creatures to catch their prey once and for all.

 **Part 5**

Fifteen minutes had passed since that uncanny erotic lesbian incident. Only one stewardess had successfully made it back to the plane where all the Kanmasus were assembled all together. Everyone had gotten outside of the plane. The stewardess was covered in a blank and shaking in fear…as she putted two hands on her head. She did not want to recall what had just happened and could not get those nasty horrendous images in her head. The other stewardess; who was running with her somehow had got missing.

Kongou and the rest of the Kanmasus were hoping for to get some answers from the stewardess about what had happened to Nagato, Mutsu and the other three stewardesses. However, the terrified stewardess; who was sitting on the ground was too scared to answer the Kanmasus.

"Miss Stewardess…could you at least tell us where Nagato and the others?" Haruna bent down as she was comforting the terrified stewardess by rubbing her back.

"NNNOOOO…don't touch me and do that…YOU MONSTER!" the stewardess slapped Haruna's hand away with a horrific paling expression. Her face was somehow sweating ferociously. She must have developed a phobia.

"Miss Stewardess….we won't hurt you…so calm down…" Kongou was trying to reach a hand toward the stewardess; who was trying to back away and had her blanket fell onto the ground.

"Please….don't come near me…I don't want to become one of you….What if one of you are one of them…'…the stewardess was begging the Kanmasus to leave her alone and clapped her hands together…. "OH PLEASE…spare me!"

"Pardon….me?"…a question mark had popped out of Kongou's head. Kongou had no clues what the stewardess was talking about before twitching her eyebrows twice in a row.

"Stay aside and leave this to me, Kongou!", Kaga came into the scene with a bow and some arrows. She was pointing the arrow at the stewardess as she drew her bow string and preparing to fire at her…. "Are you bitten? The way how you talk sounded quite fishy!"

"Bitten?" the stewardess responded curiously and turned her trembling head toward Kaga to make an eye contact with her.

"Yes. I'm not a FOOL! I guess you are saying this place is being overrun by zombies, am I right?", Kaga narrowed her eyebrows as she was preparing to fire the arrow at her… "Did Nagato and others turned into zombies?"

Kaga needed to use violence on this stewardess in order to make her spill things out about what she saw otherwise she and the other Kanmasus would not get a single clue about what was going on. If this stewardess was going to turn into a walking dead, she had to be erased by the hand of Kaga.

"NNOOO, that actually not it at all…HAHAHAHHA", the stewardess went crazy all of suddenly with an evil laugh.

"If you don't say what you saw, give me a direct answer and calm down…I'm afraid you have to die!" Kaga was staring at the stewardess sternly with icy eyes… "This is the only way to stop you from infecting us and turning us into zombies."

"NO…NO…NO, I'm not infected…..HHHAAA, that's…..it is something worse than zombies! MUAHH HAHAHHA", the stewardess gave laughed like a bloodthirsty murder; who had escaped from the mental hospital.

"You are getting crazy….I assumed you had gone crazy because of cannibalism…"

"Cannibalism…..NO!..There isn't anything like that…and also aren't any mutation as well."

"Then….what it is?"

"Well…about that…." The stewardess stammered as she stuck out her index finger and ready to explain the case.

HHEEHHH!

The strange giggling voices were being heard and interrupting up the conversation between Kaga and the stewardess. The voices were being heard all of over the place.

"What's with those voices…they sounded so horny?" Haruna was wondering as she was looking around. Soon the rest of the Kanmasus joined her. Something was not quite right about this place that they had landed on.

"What the…those voices do not sound like zombies. Then what are they?"….Kaga was getting a strange feeling.

"HAHA, it's THEM. They are the ones who got the stewardess who was running with me until our midway to here."..the stewardess staggered in fear.

"Kaga…I believe this stewardess was not bitten. If she did, she wouldn't say we should stay away from her and touch her or becoming one of you. She is overreacting too much!" Kongou turned her head to Kaga with her honestly expression.

"Well, don't believe her so easily..she is trying to deceive us with her overreaction emotions…..Kongou..", Kaga gave Kongou a disapproved look before turned her head back to the stewardess… "Miss Stewardess….if you want us to believe that you are not bitten, please strip and let me examine your naked body..so I can prove it!"

"WHAT! I There is no time for that…..".

GRABBED! GRABBED!

Before the stewardess could finish her sentence, a pile of arms and hands had grabbed her legs, arms, shoulders, waist and her head from behind in a zip and yanked the stewardess into the mist…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!".

This was the last word that the Kanmasus heard from the stewardess as she vanished off in the mist. They did not know who had gotten her and took few steps back in fear. This sudden unexpected incident almost gave them a heart attack.

"They had gotten HER! Are those zombies?" Haruna asked as her face went pale and used her hands to cover her trembling lip.

The Kanmasus heard a lot of crazed heavy marching footsteps…sounded like an evil army who wanted them dead. What do they really want from them?

"AAAHHHH! Some things are coming out of the mist."…..one of the Kanmasus was pointing out as she cried hard. The dark figures were being emerged from the mist and ambling toward the Kanmasus…..making unpleasant groaning noises that freaking them out.

"HMPH!" Kaga looked at the dark figures in the mist and swung an arm backward…. "Show yourselves….creatures or whoever you are!"

Soon, the dark figures' true identities were now seen clearly after they had gotten closer. Kaga's jaw was dropped open and had her bow and arrows onto the ground. Her eyes went ten times wider…..she could not believe this…this was so UNBELIEVEABLE! Every Kanmasu had the same facial expressions as Kaga.

There were a lot of naked girls and women were coming out of the fog and masturbating their crotches in the public without feeling embarrassed like big perverts…and there were no even a SINGLE MAN in sight at all. There weren't any sign of them being bitten; injured, bruised, mutated or engaged in cannibalisms …their appearances were normal-looking.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?" Haruna screamed in the top of her lungs as she did understand why all the girl and woman were completely naked. Their exposed breasts were heaving as they proceeding on strolling toward the Kanmasus. Why there is no a single police came to stop or arrest them for their immoral behaviors?

 **Part 6**

~ **One week later** ~

In Japan,…in the city of Kyoto. A large television which was attached to one of the buildings….. The news reporters of Kyoto were announcing news about a big ship like a titanic…. only was having a lot of beautiful and cute girls or women were being vanishing off on the boat. No was not even a single trace or vestige of explaining how they went missing at all.

The citizens were confused…they were anxious about this. This had been the fifteen times about the mysterious stories of the ladies and girls being disappeared and they were nowhere to be found. These stories had been international news.

"There it goes again!" one of the female citizens said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Mama, I'm so scared!" the little girls tugged her mother's pink dress…. "Not only that….the harbors and the entire airports have banned the women and young girls from getting on the planes and ships in order to keep them safe and not to get into any troubles."

"Why can't the investigators and polices could not solve this problem soon? Why all the beauties have to be disappeared", a male citizen was complaining as he squashed the apple that he was eating into pieces that was in his hand. His heart was crying so badly and having a hard time erasing that sorrowful feeling deep inside of his heart.

"Don't worry, my dear…..the police and the investigators can solve this problem soon", the mother was comforting her daughter by rubbing her head.

"I see, mama! As long we are on the land, the females will be just fine…right?", the little girl was looking at her mom's face as she trusted her warm words.

"Yeah…..we will be…." Before the mother was able to finish her sentence…

VANISH!

Out of surprised, the little girl saw her mom vanished off in front of her sight and the handbag that her mother was holding had dropped onto the ground.

"Mom…? Mom? Where are you?" the little girl was aghast and looked around her surroundings before fell on her knees in terror. Her mother was nowhere to be found.

The mother was **WRONG** about females being safe on land after all.

"Did you see THAT? The mother just DISAPPEARED! It scared the hell out of me!" A man astoundingly exclaimed as he patted his chest hardly.

"Yeah, what in the world?", another man took few steps forward to study the mother's handbag that was on the ground like a detective. He was rubbing his chin roughly to figure out what was going on.

"NNNOOOOOOOO! MY Girlfriend just DISAPPEARED!", a male youngster just screamed.

"AAAAAHHHH, MY WIFE IS GONE TOO!" another man's scream was heard.

"What the hell is going on?" The man; who studied about the mother's handbag was looking around and seeing only women who were under forty years old and young girls keep on disappearing one by one…including the little girls. Only the pretty ones and cute ones were being targeted.

The ruckuses around the entire Kyoto city were increasing so intensely that could not be explained! How in the world something like this is happening? There were no portals or magic were being seen or appeared.

Just then…the female reporter from the television heard some ruckus inside the Studio that she was in…..and was able to run for her life. …." **HELP!**!"

VANISH!

Soon…she was gone as well.

~ **Hyoudou Residence~**

 **BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!**

At the first floor, inside of the living room. The television screen went fuzzy after the disappearance of female reporter.

"OH MY GOSH, the female reporter of Kyoto city had been VANISHED!" Irina was pointing at the television with a shaking hand in an astonished voice from behind a sofa that Xenovia was sitting on. Then she fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

"This is such an AMAZING MYSTERY!" Xenovia was trying to finish a bag of cookies that she was holding and then stuffed all the cookies into her mouth at once in one go…. "LET"S… mmmph!", she was choking as she patting her chest harder.

"Here's the glass of water, Xenovia!" Irina; who had already got back up on her feet few seconds ago. She immediately handed over the glass of water to the short blue haired beauty and patted her hardly on the back… "Don't talk while eating otherwise you will choke to death."

GULP! GULP!

"HAH,,, I'm feeling much better. Thanks for the water, Irina!" Xenovia let out a comfortable breath and rubbed her chest after she finished drinking the glass of water and placed it on the table gently.

"You are welcome, Xenovia!" Irina gave Xenovia a warm smile.

BANG!

Just then.. a door had been kicked open with a loud thud…..Koneko came into the living room with a sternly look on her face right away and exclaimed in a concerned tone "Irina, did you just scream?"

"YES, I was surprised at the sudden news on TV." Irina replied as she pointed at the TV.

"OH, I see! I thought you screamed because you had found Issei's porn DVD, Irina!" Koneko just twitched her eyebrows.

"Koneko,..Koneko. You have to hear about this….something MYSTERIOUS is going on at the city of Kyoto." Xenovia was very excited as she jumped up and down twice in a row like a child before she zipped right up to Koneko. She was jigging her hips from side to side and looking at her with starry eyes like a spoiled brat.

"Oh…and..?" Koneko cocked her head aside before hearing more of Xenovia's words.

"The lovely women and girls keep on disappearing. We are going to solve the mystery and see who is behind this?" Xenovia took out a detective hat out of nowhere and made a cool pose.

"Oh, but we cannot make our act without Rias' permission!" Koneko was reminding Xenovia as she stuck out her index finger.

"Yeah, you are right!" Xenovia was letting that excited body of hers to relax. What Koneko just told her was the truth…., Rias…, their President of the " **Occult Research Club** " would complain about this if she found out their made their own acts without her permission and then gave them a penalty such as spanking their asses. They don't want to face her wrath.

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

"Coming right away", Asia just ran pass the door of the living room that Xenovia, Irina and Koneko were in as she heard the bell of the door was kept on ringing. She was heading toward the front door.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Please be patient, our dear guest." Asia was almost able to reach the front of the door and heard a loud voice from outside of the door as her footsteps were trudging on the floor. The guest was knocking the door pretty hardly and impatiently that almost disturbing the neighbors.

"IS this the Occult Research Club? IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" a female's voice was heard…her voice seemed to be out of breath, out of energy from a long run and pretty exigent.

"ER?...an emergency?" the puzzled Asia finally reached the front door, grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly to open the door for the guest.

A figure of a woman came into Asia's view. The bright sunlight was shined upon a woman; who was wearing a sailor military uniform and was breathing heavily. Her hands were on her trembling exhausted knees and then she cried hardly as she snapped her eyes wide open by saying "I needed your HELP right away!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Part 1**

"Er, you need help our help?" Asia gave the gorgeous long black haired woman with black eyes in sailor uniform a curious facial expression as she twitched her eyebrows twice in a row. Her tone sounded very light and gentle.

"Yes, I really need your help at all immediately. Otherwise, things will get even worse and worse!", the female sailor regained her breath before she made an eye contact with Asia; who was a blonde-haired beauty and her silky long hair flowed all the way to her back. While the sailor female saw how calm Asia was, she was almost burst into tears of joy "Oh dear, if I not mistaken….., are you Asia; who was known as the "Holy Priestess of this "Occult Research Club!""

"Yes…. my lady, please relax yourself, you are pushing yourself too hard." Asia's soft voice really caught the female sailor's attention…it made her felt like Asia and the members of "Occult Research Club" could be trusted. …"Take your time..."

Rias Gremory and her cute servants were the students of the Kuoh Academy and also the members of the "Occult Research Club". Her club was the famous of all among the clubs of the academy. They had handled many problems in such as eliminating a lot of great enemies in the past. Most of the teachers and the students adore Rias Gremory; who was a rank one beauty of the school and of one the Two Great Ladies alongside Akeno Himeno.

The sailor knew the peerage members of Rias's club were trustworthy and won't betrayed humanity or came up with some evil schemes for their own goods. She had high hope that they might able to success about solving the problem that she wanted deep inside of her heart. If they were able to solve this problematic issue of hers, she could relax and leave this complicated mission to them. She believed no matter how complicated the mission was, they could used their genuine to withstand anything as long they all work together. After this, her anxiety was able to be cured once this problem was fixed.

The sunlight was still shining upon the young female sailor; who was in front of the Hyoudou residence front door. She quickly stood up and gave Asia a gentle feminine smile of hers that could give people a warm feeling and drew their attentions toward her.

Asia blinked her eyes several time before Xenovia popped out of nowhere; who was wearing her detective hat, it seemed like she was eavesdropping on their conversations from the start and then interrupted them right away as she was rubbing her chin with serious facial expression, "Our dear guest…Rias and our teams will love to solve that problem of yours. Unfortunately, a bigger problem is occurring in the city of Kyoto. The angelic and adorable ladies and girls are being vanished….if we don't solve that…all the women and girls in Japan or maybe the rest of the world might in great danger."

"Yike!", the female sailor was almost scared to death as she pat her bumpy-chest when Xenovia suddenly appeared. "Oh my, you almost scared me" as she regained her courage before saying her next line "Oh, detective lady, don't have to worry about that…"

Xenovia was quite surprised that that the sailor was not sorrow or upset for turning down her request and was able to remain calm…but was the reason? The sailor was showing a smile upon on her petite face and then exclaimed "My request is something relating to about the gorgeous women, ladies or cute girls being vanished. It can help you solve your curiosity. "

As soon as Xenovia heard this, her jaw was wide dropped-open and her eyes were widen. She had been silent for few seconds….not evens a single word coming out of her mouth. It was hard for her to believe this.

The sailor ignored Xenovia's reaction as she continued her speech since she could predict how Xenovia's initial response would turn out "May I talk to your former class President Rias Gremory? I need to have exchanging words with her."

"Er, okay!" Xenovia finally said a word as she nodded her head gently.

As Asia was welcoming the guest coming in Hyoudou residence in a polite manner as she bowed like a Japanese woman before clapped her hands together and called out to Rias.

Irina's head was popping out of the living room door to see who was this young guest? The first thing that came across in Irina's brain when she saw a female sailor came into the house; she thought she was a VIP guest or an acquaintance of their club members. Koneko's head popped out below Irina's head as she suspiciously inspected the stranger who came into the house and then she ruminated " _It was quite a surprise that her request has something that related to the female species vanishing in the Kyoto city and has an idea about helping us solve the mystery behind it. The way how she talked was quite eccentric. Is this some kind of trap?_ "

Suddenly, a crimson magical circle was beginning to form in front of the stairway. It seemed like Rias was answering to Asia's calling. Three figures had emerged from the magical circle after enveloped in light. Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse had made their beloved debuts.

Rias and Akeno could felt something was incredibly wrong about what was happening in the Kyoto city. Rias took a heavy sigh as she putted her hands on her waist since her heart had an agonized feeling and did not have any choice, but to make an act. If this guest really could give them a hint about what was happening or had an idea about where the female citizens at Kyoto city had gone to, Rias would really appreciated it. The main point was that this young female sailor could be trust at all….Rias could not felt any malicious, evil aura or negative energy emitting from her. She seemed positive all at this point.

The only one thing that Rias had in her mind was to converse with this guest first and then listen about her story about what she knew about the incident of Kyoto city. She had no even a single idea about her true identity. The sailor was quite friendly and pure.

Asia showed the sailor the room where she could have a conversion with their former President of the Occult Research Club. The sailor had her eyes shut and then beamed at the blonde-haired beauty with that gentle smile of hers as before observing the room. She was amazed at how spacious the living room was and gazed at the huge television.

Koneko and Irina were standing in the doorway after the sailor passed through them through the door. Rias headed right into the living room with Akeno accompanying her. Her eyes met the sailor's and pointing at the huge sofa where she was going to have a talk with her.

The sailor had an ideal image of Rias…a high rank person like her could easily slay the demons along with her peerage members or servants. She was very excited to have few words with her. Her mind was full of curiosity about how Rias solved her issue. Her eyes were focusing on Rias who was walking in front of her along with Akeno. She couldn't help herself, but admiring her a lot about how perfectly she kept on eradicating the evils from past until now along with her gang.

The sailor's eyes avert away from Rias for few seconds and then focused on the person who was accompanying her to the sofa. That gentle lady next to Rias must be Ria's right-handed woman; Akeno. Akeno was the Vice-President of the "Occult Research Club", one of the closet friends of Rias and also the first peerage member. The sailor heard that Akeno was the second famous female idol of the Kuoh Academy.

Rias, Akeno and the sailor sat on the sofa patiently and took a deep breath. Asia was preparing the teas for them to drink. Rias gave Asia her gratitude toward Asia before took a sip of the tea as she closed her eyes. Akeno was sitting next to Rias; who was sitting on the opposite side of the sailor. Rossweisse was standing between behind the sofa where Rias and Akeno were in her simple business suit and skirt. Koneko was sitting on one person-sofa that was on the right-handed side of the sofa that Rias was on; having her legs and arms crossed.

Xenovia was staring at the sailor who was able to tell the mysteries about the disappearances of the Kyoto citizens with starry-eyes as she wiggling her butt from side to side. She was still having her detective hat on top of her head. Irina was sweat-dropping as she saw how Xenovia excited was about hearing the story out.

The boys of the Occult Club were absented due to training in the Underworld for a month, which leaving the girls in charge of taking care of the house and helping Issei's parents with house chores.

Rias let out a happy breath after taking few sips of the delicious that Asia made. Her teas were well-making and help to break her anxiety down. Her body was more relaxed than usual after she drank the liquid down her thirsty throat. She putted the tea down on the tea plate and then made a welcome hand gesture "Our dear guest, please introduce yourself. You can tell a little bit about your back-story, if you insisted. We will be glad to hear about what you know behind the fact of Kyoto city incident."

The sailor just interlocked her fingers as she placed her chin of top of her hand "Hello, Rias and the ladies, my name is Admiral. I'm a high-rank naïve and in charge of giving the missions to the Kanmasus."...the camera zoomed in as the sailor; who just revealed her name in a calmed sweet tone. The tone of her voice was showing some respects toward the elite devils whose were in front of her.

Koneko just twitched her eyebrows as she kept on hearing out Admiral's speech "Er….the Kanmasus…"…..as she stood up quickly and prepared her battle poses as she glared at her "….the Kanmasus that you are talking about….aren't they the anthropomorphic personification of World War 2 era warships…"

"The Kanmasus…" Rias was hesitated as she tapped her chin….. "You are serious about them, right?"

"The Kanmasus?" a question mark popped out on top of Asia's, Xenovia's and Irina's head as they had no idea about the history of Kanmasus.

"Oh my!" Akeno's smiling face suddenly turned into a murderous serious facial expression as she was ready to kill someone.

Rossweisse turned her aside as she watched Xenovia, Irina and Asia hunched over out of curiosity. They were quite excited to listen out the Admiral's story of the Kanmasus and did not know the answer why Koneko, Rias and Akeno seemed to be agonized all of sudden.

"Heh…heh…I can't believe Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and…." The Admiral averted her eyes from the crimson haired beauty and the priestess of thunder few seconds and focused on Koneko with a quick look "….Koneko Toujou….I presume!"

"Judge by the way how you talk…you aren't from this time period…you are from the past, am I right?" Rias narrowed her eyes as noticed Admiral's eyes met eye contact with her again.

"Heh…you are correct", Admiral smirked… "You can say…I'm sort of time-traveler…."

"TIME TRAVELER!" Xenovia was so astounded as she felt like she was going to be struck by a thunderbolt…. "OH MY DEAR GOD!"

"Time Traveler!?" Asia grew more curious than usual as she did not clearly understand the topic that Rias and the Admiral were discussing.

"Oh dear! I always thought time-travelers are only the legend. So, they do really exist at all." Irina nodded her head.

Koneko swaggered toward Admiral; who was sitting on the sofa in front of her without warning before lifting her left leg and trying to give her a kick right into the right side of her cheek. She just refrain her powerful kick when it was about five centimeters away from Admiral's right cheek. Admiral was mildly remaining calm and silent without showing any sign of horrendous and blanched expressions.

Koneko's refrained kick had created a powerful shockwave that ended up making the hair of Irina, Rossweisse, Rias, Asia and Akeno were swaying in the wind. Asia, Irina and Xenovia gawked at the current situation that was in front of them. Koneko and Akeno had strong hostility toward this young female sailor….but for what reason. Their facial expressions shifted all of sudden when Admiral uttered the word "Kanmasus"

"You are not scared at all…", Koneko was giving Admiral a hostile look and her tone sounded so unfriendly. Admiral was smiling when she glanced at Koneko's refrained kick that was closed to her left cheek.

"Koneko, please stop it!", Rias just had her right handed up "Admiral is showing no sign of harming and I don't feel any evil or malicious energy in Admiral at all. Her heart is so pure."

Koneko lowered down her left leg before took few steps back as she apologized to Rias due to her haziness… "Sorry, Prez! It was very enigmatic that Admiral knew what was happening in our time since she is not in our time period. In addition, she isn't a supernatural being. It was very suspicious!"

"I understand how you feel about it, Koneko!" Rias said calmly as she had the same feeling of suspecting Admiral about having the ability to know about the Kyoto incident even she said the fact about herself might be a time-traveler…. "I'm so unsure is Admiral a really time-traveler or not!"

"No need to worry am I sort of time traveler or not…that's not the main point Ara..ara. Ladies, may we get back to the topic, please!?" Admiral calmly beamed at Rias and Koneko with a feminine friendly smile and the positive attitude of hers.

Koneko sat back on her own sofa immediately without glancing back at Admiral. She sat down impatiently and then closed her eyes. She was prepared to listen how Admiral was able to explain the mysterious case, hope it was going to be reasonable or not some kind of make-up stories.

Akeno just rest assured when Admiral reminded her about the main topic that they had to discuss about. She should snap out of it and be more considerate about what the current situation that she and her comrades were in. Akeno knew Rias won't lie about the fact that Admiral not appeared to be a menaced young lady who might bring a big threat to them and was right about that she was a pure person. She trusted her because she was the best friend of her and her queen.

Akeno had to wait and see when Admiral began her storytelling before making any further prosecutions. Rias was still remaining calm…..if Admiral's story had something to do with demons or any disastrous creatures, she had to came up with a plan to make those hateful creatures to facing their regrets in theirs and made them kneeled before her.

Admiral knew most demons were having hard time to overpower Rias Gremory due to her exceptional demonic power….except the elite ones. As long the demons' powers were not any near elite level or a level beyond elite classes, Rias and Akeno should be have no problem dealing with them. Rias' and Akeno's powers were quite excellent and outstanding. Admiral was pretty sure that leaving this mission to Rias and others was good idea.

Admiral began to start her storytelling "First thing of all for me to say, have you all heard of the infamous place known as the " **Bermuda Triangle** "…you know a place where most of the ships and planes being vanished!?"

"Of course, but I'm so unsure that tragic stories about those ships and planes being missing are actually true or not. I heard the researchers and investigators of most countries are deploying scouting planes or ships to search for them. They are working themselves to bones in order to solve the cases…but there is still no luck. Once the ships and planes had reached to "Bermuda Triangle"…no is no comeback or even a single trace of returning from that place! **Curiosity killed the cat!** " Rias sat up much more straightly from the sofa as she tapped her chin as she answered Admiral's question.

"Exactly, you could say the Kyoto's vanishing incident is closely related to "Bermuda Triangle" what can you able to clarify the information about what making those scouting teams keep on disappearing."

"Well's…that….!"" Rias was able to say something…but Xenovia interrupted the conversation.

"I KNOW! Magical Portals or the Fourth dimensions, am I right?" Xenovia answered the Admiral's question instead with starry-eyes and did not seemed to be chilled out about the interesting topic

"Sorry…that's not the cases!" Admiral shook her head as she gave Xenovia an honest answer of hers….which suddenly crush that curious feeling deep inside dark blue haired girl's heart.

"Er! May I ask how come? Those are the only two possible answers!" Xenovia could not believe her answers were wrong.

"I'm pretty sure there are more than two answers….possibilities. I would say magical portals or fourth dimensions are just possibly superficial or maybe make-up stories by the most people."

"Xenovia, Admiral might be right about these points. Nobody still able to verify the existences of magical portals or four dimensions that located in the Bermuda Triangle. Once they there get there, dreadful fates are waiting for them. Plus, nobody return from there alive and report what are happening. FMS and radio contacts are most being lost. No able to get in touch from them for a very long time…not even a single one!" Rias was clarifying the answer for female Knight…that beloved servant of her.

"Prez, let's travel all the way to Bermuda Triangle to verify the case. I believe there should be a gate to another world!" Xenovia was stumbling toward the sofa and stopped her footsteps where Rias was sitting. Rias had her eyes shut as she just tap her chin to consider about what should she do in her next steps.

"Hold it right there. Xenovia! Don't bother Prez too much." Irina had just reached behind Xenovia's back as she gave her an agonized glance.

"Irina is right. We have to take extra precautions. I knew you could not chill yourself out just now. Curiosity is really preoccupying your head. If we do go to the Bermuda Triangle…we don't know what will happen!" Asia added with cautious tone..

"Ara..ara! Our dear Prez may about to solve this problematic case." Akeno said in that gentle voice of her.

"Er….I didn't say we are going to the "Bermuda Triangle" for further verifications. There is one thing that I have not mentioned yet", Admiral stuck out her index fingers as she elucidating her explanation.

"Er, may I ask what did you meant by that!?" Koneko just snapped her eyes open as she was listening Admiral's explanation as a question mark popped on top of her head. She leaned her head a little bit forward as she grew more interesting in Admiral's further information all of sudden… "If you are not asking us to go to the " **Bermuda Triangle** ", may I ask what our aim is?"

"Hmph…! There is something else besides that infamous place "Bermuda Triangle" I don't pretty sure what it is. Curiosity is really killing my head!" Rossweisse exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes and scratched the back of her head as she was more growing confused than Xenovia and the other girls. Admiral's further complicated hypothesis was really confounding her.

"Well, about the disappearing cases about the women and girls in Kyoto city are not just only occurring in your time period…but my time period as well. If we don't solve it right away…all the female human species in this whole world might be all in great danger."

"Wait a second!" Rias placed a hand on her forehead with greater anxieties… "The part about when you said about "your time period"… do you meant that the reason why the female Kyoto citizens are evanescing because it has something to do with your timeline!"

"That's a no…no! If that's really the true..then can you able to explain why you still exist at this time period. If your " **maternal consanguineous ancestors** " and "mothers" were really gone in the past without any vesicles, you won't have been born today **without them** ; your great-grandma, grandma or mother. It will affect the current yourselves in your own contemporary period. Perhaps, I'm ensured who ever about to do something this **AMAZING** without influencing our " **ancestors in the past, the breeding or offspring** " and we in the contemporary period must be some sort of genius. The culprit is definitely a female. She must have the power to diverge our time without affecting the lifestyles of descendents and ancestors of the timelines. If you are thinking about " **Alternate Worlds** " or " **Parallel Worlds** "…they are not definitely the true answers to the key points. It is still unknown what her aim is. I don't have enough to spit out more information about her true identity. I knew this hypothesis of mine sounded esoteric", Admiral's hypothesis was getting more esoteric then it used to be.

"Hmph, that is one big mysterious! I felt so painstaking about this culprit's evil deed. Plus, I did not get the part about how the culprit's power of affecting the timelines without altering them. That's sound so appalling when she is trying to abducting the human female species. She was bringing threats to all the women. I assumed that she is going to be one insurmountable opponent." Rias just crossed her legs as she continued her brave speech…. "Then may I ask is there a way how to find that culprit?"

"Prez, I have an odd anomalous premonition about this! It sounded like this is not going to be an easy mission for us to handle. Are you sure are going to accept Admiral's offer?" Akeno just interrupted the conversion.

"Akeno, I have no choice. If we don't deal or solve this right away….who might know how might impacting our world in the future….it will let this keep on proceeding! We can't let that culprit to take advantage of our world…." Rias anticipated her right-handed woman's question…before glancing back at Admiral…. "I'm sorry for my Queen's rudeness..she was just over-concerned about our safety….Please, I will be appreciated if you have a reasonable answer to it!"

"That's okay!" Admiral did not mind about the case as she beamed at Rias as she took of her head and stood up quickly without warning before making a bow "In order to find that culprit…. beforehand…we have to rent a boat and sail to the sea. If we do that we might have a higher chance to encounter her. It is going to be one " **PERILOUS ADVENTURE"!**

" _Rent a boat!_ " Koneko twitched her eyebrows as she turned her around to avoid eye contact with Admiral and ruminated secretly "….. _Let's hope we will all going to be okay!_ "

"….My beloved servants!" Rias stood up promptly as she alleged as her entire body was emitting in red demonic flames and a serious murderous facial expression that was ready to erase the odious creatures that were around her if they were trying to confront her…. "Even without the boys accompanying us in this mission…we have to take more extra precautions for it. Since we are all GIRLS….we still all have to be on our guards much more carefully if we do encounter that insuperable opponent. We have to rescue the female vanishers with our own strengths! Are you ready for it?" ,,she putted her hands on her waist briskly as she watched Koneko who just stood up on her feet with that inflammable eyes of hers.

"YES, PREZ-SAMA!" Koneko, Rossweisse, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina and Asia replied Rias respectfully since they were Rias' cute servants and they had never seen Rias had gotten way more furious than before!

 **Part 2**

Rias and her beloved servants had rent a boat that similar to "sailing catamaran" style like to sail around the "East China Sea" which was located between Taiwan and Japan….with Admiral accompanying with them on this perilous mission. Admiral was taking her job as a helmswoman; who in charge of steering he boat.

Koneko was still suspecting about Admiral's hypothesis about the phenomenon which somehow mystifying her fellow comrades. She was wondering what she falsifying the facts to lure them here since they had been wondering about the East China Sea for two days. Koneko's keenness was much higher among her comrades. She had to keep Admiral on a watch.

The radio on squared-table was mention about the further news that was occurring in Japan. The angry mobs were crazily complaining the investigators and polices about their beloved female closed-relatives or lovers; who were all under the age of forty being vanishing. All the Japanese media companies were so irritated about answering the mobs and Japanese citizens through the phone..

Rias and the girls still have not spot any further phenomenal notices happening at the current location that they were in. When the third day came, more acute incidents were taking places., but were disclosed due to prevent further unforeseen problems since the polices and investigators were still disentwining the cases in progress, they were having hard time to pacifying the citizens' moods and hoping it won't caused any turmoil.

The third day in the afternoon, Asia were inspecting the horizon sea with a binocular that were attaching to her beautiful green-eyes.

Akeno sprouted out her wings from her back and flew up in the sky about two meters high to see were there any phenomenon…but had no luck at all…. "That is so weird! We have been here for two days….there is still no luck. I was wondering why do the culprit is not targeting us at all?"…..and flew a little far away toward the horizon of the sea to observe more on the circumstances…. "Prez…I will be back soon after my search!"

" **GOOD LUCK,** **Akeno**!" Rias was watching her queen leaving the scene.

"Do you think she is hiding from us because she has the ability to detect Rias' and Akeno-senpai's tremendous demonic powers?" Irina inquired as she crouch down and then started poking Rossweisse on the back due to boredom; who got drunk after drinking three bottles of vodka and lying on the floor of the boat in a prone position. She was giving her best shot to wake the drunken Silver-White Haired teacher of the Kuoh Academy.

"Do we have to do some kind of ritual in order to make the culprit come to us or have to say some kind of magical spell to summon her" Xenovia exclaimed as she added; who was on the roof of the catamaran as she peering at the blue sky and saw a bunch of seagulls were flapping their wings around before continued her next line and tapped her chin "If she did really is coming, the seagulls will fly always in hurry since most animals have high keenness of sensing the imminent dangers."

"Admiral, may I ask you do you can give us any hints who to make her target us and then abducting us?" Rias was asking Admiral for a clarified answer as she scratching the back of her head due to confusion; whose was in the maneuvering deck of the catamaran and laying her back against the wall.

"I don't get this either; I assumed we don't have to prosecute any specific actions! Please, believe these honest words of mine. I'm not trying to swindle you." Admiral just narrowed her eyes as she tapped her chin as she gave Rias her honest answer..

"Admiral, are you sure you pinpoint us to the right location where she might make her debut and I don't sense any evil demonic powers so far." Rias inquired as had her right hand up.

"Yes, I believe the culprit should be around here since this location " **China East Sea** " is the confirmed location."

"Is there any evidences to prove it, Admiral?" Koneko queried as she crossed her arms as she stumbling toward the steering deck before rubbernecking at Admiral. Plus, she still did not know the true answer behind Admiral's back-story.

"Yes, a "Kanmasu" of mine named as Kaga is always carrying a portable hand-carry FM radio which was equipped with a life detecting radar" Admiral replied as she took out portable hand-carry FM radio from her breast pocket… "This where was I lost contact with her when the plane that I first booked for her and the rest of the "Kanmasus" to enjoy their vacation. I heard some ruckus through the phone. This was right on the dot of the radar."

"Wait, I still did not have a single clue background story…that' world of yours should have been affecting our world, right? You mentioned that when you told us the story at the Hyoudou residence!" Koneko cocked her head aside.

"Yeah, I'm sure there is the culprit's current hideout here otherwise the Kyoto won't be the first city in Japan on land to have the ladies being evanescing so rapidly. She still has not target other Asian countries yet…may soon or later she will!"

"I would say, this might explain the unexplainable case, but however we are not exactly 100 percent for sure! Even if it is true or not, I'm afraid to verify my honest words…is that I don't think the culprit would be that stupid enough about not moving her current hideout. So, let's get scrutinizing on our investigation." Rias clarified the phenomenon's fact.

"ARAG! QUACK!", the swamp of seagulls who were flying in the blue sky were making some high whine cries...which somehow making Koneko averted away from Admiral as she activated her Nekomata mode.

Koneko's cat ears grew out of her head and a tail grew out from her butt to increase the chance of listening to her surroundings in order to focus what was going on here. Her pupils were moving from side to side as she wailing her tail and her car ears were twitching several times…."I heard something!"

"QUACK! QUACK!" all the seagulls all flew away in fear before they all ended up being dead-meats by the incoming danger or became the predator's food. Their wings were flapping much more heavily than it usual to be. Their feathers ended up falling down from the sky.

The sky started to become gloomy and then more gloomier. The water that surrounding the catamaran was started to become turbulent….The oceanic turbulent motions were getting more. The low tides that were on the China East Sea surface were being formed at starting hitting up the sides of the catamaran. This was making the catamaran being unbalanced.

Admiral was calling out to Rias and the girls in a benevolent tone as she warning them "A storm is coming. A STORM…..LADIES BE ON YOUR GUARD and STAY STILL. It is going to get more tempestuous for sure in a blink on the eyes. Don't get **WASHED ABOARD** "…she immediately putting her hands on the steering wheels as the sounds on the thunder from the cloudy sky was being heard.

"Is the culprit is finally making her move or what? This must be a signal that she is notifying that she will come to us! THAT MUST BE IT!" Xenovia blurted out joyfully.

"ROSSWEISSE!" Irina saw the drunken-sleeping Rossweisse were sliding down on the floor ground due to the catamaran being unbalanced in 40 degrees angle position. She slide passed through the laughing Xenovia. The running Irina was chasing after her with an extended right hand. Rossweisse had her head hit in the top of her head against the wall which was all the way in the back of the catamaran.

"OUCH! Ladies, May I ask what time it is now? It is morning ALREADY!" Rossweisse just snapped her sense back into reality from her drunken condition….as she sat up slowly as she rubbing the pain on top of her head with a cute tsundere lady's facial expression and a blush spreading on her face. Her tears were streaming down from her eyes.

"Rossweisse! THANK GOD, you are finally AWAKE!" Irina just caught up to Rossweisse before kneel down and placed her hands on her shoulders with heartwarming eyes.

"Irina? HUH, may I ask about the situation that we are in right now? I need an explanation!" Rossweisse demanded in a confused tone as the sky started to rain like cats and dogs. Her blinking eyes just met the gloomy sky when she glanced up.

"Sorry! As a student, I would love to explain it you since you are our teacher. It is going to be long explanation!" Irina responded as she turned her head aside as she slanting at the front of the catamaran… "I will converse with you that on sweet question later after we get out of here!"

"YIKE! THE THUNDERSTORMS! THE THUNDER! I'm so SCARED of the thunders!" Asia's hands were grasping onto the metal side handrails on the edge of the catamaran as she howled..

"To my beloved servants, please stay calm!" Rias felt as distressed as she exclaimed as she took a step forward…when she noticed the tides of the ocean waves were increasing in height. The low tides keeping on hitting the sides of their catamaran which was making the girls having a little trouble maintaining their balances. Her school uniform was soaking wet as the heavy raindrops were proceeding from falling down from the sky!

"YEEK!" Xenovia was sliding downward on the slippery floor of the ship when it was just happened to be in 40 positions.

Koneko was in the same condition as Xenovia, but was on fours on the floor like a strayed cat; who was trying to crawl to the front of the ship to reach Asia… "MEOW!

"INCOMING! ASIA, WATCH OUT!" Admiral shouted as she warning the blonde-haired beauty and saw something was coming with a horrific expression.

"ER!" Asia snapped her eyes opened when she heard Admiral's shout and looked up at the sky while her hands were grappling the metal side handrail on the edge of the ship to stop herself from wash away aboard from this tempestuous storm or fell off from the ship. If she fell into the sea, it would be hard for Rias and the girls to rescue her because of the ongoing crazed incoming tides. A heavy lightning bolt just emerged from the dark cloud and heading straight toward Asia which was able to struck her to dead. Asia's eyes went times wider as the lighting blot was coming toward her….and could not dodge it.

"ASIA!" Xenovia. Koneko, Rias, Irina and Rossweisse did not get the chance to sprout out their wings from their backs in time to fly toward Asia since the thunder bolt was going to hit Asia in less than three seconds.

"PLEASE MOVE, STUPID STEERING WHEEL!" the sweaty Admiral was giving her best shot to turn the steeling wheel, but the wheel won't even budge a bit. The catamaran must be got damaged by the tides so badly which ended up affecting the engines from running.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Asia's pupils were trembling as she screamed in soured tone before she met her doom.

JUST THEN…

"Ara..Ara! I DON'T think so! **HOLY LIGHTNING!** " an arm came right up into the scene in a speed of the light as a powerful electric physical attack was produced from a spread opened right hand and head directly toward the lightning bolt which was going to hit Asia.

KABOOM!

That HOLY LIGHTING attack was faster than the lightning bolt about 0.5 seconds and easily erased the bolt in the blinked of the eyes after it piercing through it.

"AKENO-SENPAI!" Xenovia, Koneko and Irina gave the person the starry-eyes of theirs as they saw Asia's savior in a blissful tone.

"ARA…ara! Heh…Heh! I make it in **TIME**!" Akeno beamed as her right hand was covering her mouth as she heard her three lowerclassmen praising her as she was three meters away from the catamaran and heading toward it to reunite with her team…in a speed of the light… "Sorry, I'm LATE!"

"AKENO, my cute QUEEN! I'm felt so touched when you saved Asia!" Rias placed a hand on her racing heart after that compassionated deep feeling deep inside her heart had been cured as she watching what her queen was doing.

Akeno quickly gave the Asia a hug; whose had been resisting from having her hands on grasping the metal handrails for few minutes and comforting the crying Asia… "Are you alright, Asia!?"

"Akeno-senpai, I'm so SCARED! I'M GLAD you came to save me!" Asia was wailing in the levitating Akeno's arms.

"So TOUCHING! My student is SAVED!" Rossweisse cried in the tears of joy.

"LADIES! Sorry to give you a sudden…" Admiral was able to say something to interrupt the dramatic scene in front of her eyes…until..…

….BUT….

 **CRUSH!**

A GIANT DEMONIC PURPLE HAND had suddenly appeared without emitting an evil aura or warning before delivered a godly speed punch into Akeno which made her unhanded the wailing Asia! Akeno was sending flying backward after she punched by an unknown enemy who sneakily assaulted her with a tremendous blow to her stomach. She did not receive any internal injuries.

Asia was going to fell into the sea with widen eyes while her lovely blonde-haired were swaying strongly in the stormy wind "ER! What just happened….DID AKENO-SENPAI just **HIT!? ER!**?

Irina, Xenovia, Rias, Rossweisse and Koneko all made the world was going to end expressions….almost like they were getting a heart attack. They could not sense the enemy's presence coming at all…. It did not make any single senses at all …it was unpredictable " **THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE! SERIOUSLY!?** "

 **SPLASH!**

Asia fell into the sea with a loud splashing sound and was going to sink into the dark-blue stormy sea at least three meters. When that giant demonic purple hand had delivered a blow at Akeno; it somehow had created a shockwave. Asia was getting little dizzy, but she was giving her best shot to swim back to the surface of the sea as soon as she could and hoping her upperclassman would be alright. Good thing that she learned how to swim well and took the swimming class seriously at Kuoh Academy. She listened carefully how her PE teacher teaching how to swim properly and bear all the swimming poses in her mind. If not, she would be already drowning for sure. Even she was going to drown; Rias and Xenovia would come to the rescue.

Even if Rias and girls did come to the rescue, they had to sprout out their wings from their backs to leave the surface of the ocean immediately…but there was a big problem. The problem was if the sprouted out wings….their wings would become heavy due the water absorption and made them sinking to the bottom of the sea like a missile. This was one of the disadvantages for any species with wings. So, the only opinion was swimming toward the catamaran and asked someone to extend a hand toward them to pull them back up.

The current of the sea was so hazardous now; the first time that came to Asia's mind was that she would not let herself to lose conscious not matter what at this rate. Asia had to stay focus and concentration on her swimming to save herself. On the second thought; she hoped Issei and the boys were here to lend the girls with their hands and joined hands with them to eliminate that " **Demonic Hand"**. **It sucked so badly** that they were absented due to the training in the Underworld for a month.

Asia was so unsure about the fact could she able to swim well due a crazy sea current like this. The currents were so GOD DAMN AWFUL! The water was going inside her ears which were affecting her hearings. Asia was letting those eyes of hers to stay forcefully opened even through it completely hurt so badly with water was getting into her lovely green-eyes. Her body almost going to turn as hard as steel and the water current was really killing her consciousness. If she did not succeed on getting back to the surface of the sea in less than three minutes…she might die for sure. She really wanted to break into tears since she could not predict how her fate would go….. "I'm feel so terrible….my nerving system…arrrahhhhhh…PLEASE HELP ME…..ANYONE!"

"ASIA!" Xenovia was calling out to Asia grievously…but there was no response at all; who was on board of the catamaran and was trying to jump into the turbulent sea to save her friend even it cost her life..but was stopped by Irina; whose was grasping on her left wrist and pulling her back!

"Xenovia, don't be SO HAZY! IT IS TOO RISKY…if you are trying to jump right into the sea at a time like this!" Irina exclaimed as loud as she could manage and reminding Xenovia to return back to her own sense and her own safety.

"

"Irina.., but we can't let Asia suffering from the dilemma that she was bearing now before her asphyxiation!' Xenovia hollered as she was trying to break free from Irina's hand grasping and shaking it off…. "I don't want to see Asia die in the sea in front our eyes…I CAN'T BEAR IT!"

"I know how you feel right now…..but….Xenovia….!" Irina was now grasping Xenovia's both hands as tight than usual.

"ASIA!….ASIA! AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Xenovia's hollering voice was increasing in volume.

Akeno had been sent flying away and vanished off far away in the horizon after receiving the Demonic Hand's tremendous blew. Koneko and Rias forecasted that their "Priestess of Thunder" won't be injured that easily like that right. She would definitely make a comeback very soon with that her wings could carry her in a zip and confront that Demonic Hand again.

Koneko irritably giving the Demonic Hand; whose was right in front of her comrades? Her cat tailing was wigging from side to side vehemently as she commencing to clench her fists to fight the enemy. She hated the going into the water since she was a cat type. She was boosting up her physical strength and defense in a standard of a Rook! She knew could not omit the fact about Asia fell into the sea.

"Don't forget about ME!? Should I lend you a hand, Koneko" Rossweisse just walked up to Koneko and stood on her right side with a serious expression and did not seem happy about the current situation.

"Yes, I can count on you…Master Magician!" Koneko replied as she scrutinizing what the Demonic Hand was doing and accepted Rossweisse's offer to lend her a hand at the same time. Rias and others were blissful about having a magic expert like Rossweisse on their side quite warming their dearly hearts.

"It will be much more easily if I use my "Sealing Magic Power" on that Demonic Hand." Rossweisse commenced to alter her attire as she changing her business suit into her Valkyrie armor…."I will seal him to prevent it from escaping…! Then give it anything that you got with those fists of yours, Koneko!"

Rias just sprouted her wings out of her lovely backs of her as she levitating a meter in the air above the catamaran and her despiteful face of hers was so bloodcurdling. She would never ever forgive that Demonic Hand's commitment. Hitting her Queen or a woman like that did really hurt a woman's dear soul. … "Rossweisse, my dear Rook! Leave the Demonic Hand to me! I will handle it by myself. Please, save our bishop…Asia; who is still cannot get up to the Sea Surface!"

"Roger that!" Rossweisse's squinted-eyes were focusing on the spot where Asia had fell into. Rias was relaying on Rossweisse on saving Asia's life.

"CURSE YOU, DEMONIC HAND!" Xenovia had already break free from Irina's grasping before placed a hand on the floor of the catamaran as a magic circle began to form….. "Come to me…my Durandal!

The magic circle was emitting in light as a broadsword with blue blade and golden edge was gradually coming forth in the center of the circle. Xenovia just snatched her hand onto the handle of her Duranda and pulled it out hastily before thoughtlessly pointing her sword at the foe she was facing. … "Come at ME! You are getting on my nerves!"

The Demonic Hand just ignored Rias and Xenovia and did an U-turned like an anaconda and was planning to head directly at the spot where Asia was beforehand dived into the sea and accidently slapped Rossweisse away so easily like a bowling pin. Its' speed was so incredibly fast that made Rias and Xenovia dilated their eyes.

"WHAT A SPEED! IT'S a SPEED that closed to an ultimate-class and surpassing Xenovia and Akeno." Rias was an expert tactician and outsmart most of her enemies. She was able to take care of things easily with her team. The first thing that formulated in Rias' mind was masking her own presence…so The Demonic Hand won't able to detect her. So, she could sneakily reach behind it and slay it with her demonic power.

BUT..…the foe's speed which was likes a god and somehow stupefying the crimson-haired beauty. Did the foe have an ability to read a person's mind or what?

"EEEKKKK! Ouch, That's hurt….I don't get the chance…" Rossweisse stopped herself from falling into the hazardous sea by sprouting out her wings in the midair.

Under two meters of the sea…..the nervous Asia had been swimming for at least two minutes. Her body was getting colder and colder. Her body temperature was decreasing a speed of the passing bullet. She was wondering to herself as her eye vision had been worsen " _AM I GOING TO DIE!?_ "

"Er! I think I'm seeing something…Am I hallucinating?" Asia saw something was came as she believed the savior was one of her team members. Before that being got much closer….it was not a savior…but a ENEMY. The Demonic Hand spread it's palm as it crooking its' fingers when it was approached Asia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" Asia's whole body had been clasped by the giant hand as it took her out of the turbulent sea less than 0.05 seconds.

"My eyes did even catch that…if I, Koneko, Irina and Akeno are fastest of the team!" Xenovia exclaimed a she was pointing out and gasped at The Demonic Hand who had already in fronted her teammates' eyes in an astounded tone.

"Even its' speed did surpassed us..but it does not mean we cannot defeat it! With we can't attack it without knowing its' power!?" Rias just tapped her chin as she stated.

"HELP!" Asia hollered as she was in the grip of the Demonic Hand.

"IT JUST LIKES A " **KING KONG** " who is trying to kidnap a beauty!" Irina blurted out cheerfully like a crazy King King's movie fan.

"HAHAHHAHHA…. A sudden female horny voice was guffawing… and being heard "SO many LOVELY LADY….I'M SO BLISSFUL!"

"Er? Is there another enemy?" Koneko was observing around with her enhanced senses as her cat ears were just prick up and narrowed her eyes a little bit.

The other girls were doing the same things as Koneko, but the other enemy was could not been seen and her presence was somehow undetected. She may able to mask her presence just like Rias.

"ARA…ARA! DELICIOUS DAMSELS!" the female voice was giggling… "YOU CAN'T SEE ME! HEH!"

"For some reason about the horny female voice is really CREEPYING ME OUT! She sounded like pervert…. JUST LIKE ISSEI!" Koneko was getting annoyed as she felt her brain was going to split in half.

"Answer my question…HORNY LADY. Are you the CULPRIT..who is responsible of the gorgeous and adorable women' and girls' whereabouts?" Rias enquired the unknown new enemy as the camera zoomed in as those intolerable-eyes of her were inflaming…. "I will make you eat my "Power of Destruction!"

 **Part 3**

"Heh..Heh! Maybe…..!" The Culprit chuckled as she replied Ria's question which was making Rias felt so obnoxious.

Rias remained silent for a while as she being forethoughtful and circumspect when was confronting the two foes. On the second thought, she was wondering about how was Akeno's condition now.

Rias and her group gave the new enemy a temporary name known as "The Culprit" since they did not know her real name.

"If you are showing some concern about the circumstantial detail about of your lasting remaining comrade of yours that had been sending flying by The Demonic Hand…she is alright! The Demonic Hand is actually a female…..if you don't know!" The Culprit stated.

"WHAT! THAT DEMONIC HAND IS A GIRL!" Rias and the girls were flabbergasted since they initially thought the Demonic Hand was actually a HE. They felt their hearts were pierced by arrows.

"ER? A GIRL!? SERIOUSLY!" Asia was awestruck as she heard what The Culprit just said and was struggling in the Demonic Hand.

"That will make her a QUEEN KONG!" Irina clenched a hand of hers into a fist as she cheerfully blurted out another silly line.

" _No one ever predicted that the DEMONIC HAND IS A GIRL!?_ " Rias ruminated as she felt perturbed after hearing that due to her specificity… " _WHO IS THIS CULPRIT anyway? She is so much different and more special than I ever expected than most of the enemies that we fought in the past!? Second, since she is able to abduct the ladies on the surface at the Kyoto city and responsible for the fifteen missing mysterious stories without opening something such as magic portals without leaving traces which were making the polices and the investigators befuddled at it. Last, if she is the really the one who create that "Demonic Hand" with her magic power which possessed the power of moving in the speed of the GOD that even our eyes cannot catch what it is doing, then I will be scandalized."_

"EVEN THROUGH the "Demonic Hand" is a girl _…._ That's a GOOD ONE….." Akeno just made in back into the scene with a hooted tone. She was few meters away from the catamaran.

"Damsels, I will be blissful if you all come to my Paradise." The Culprit exclaimed as she giving Rias and the girls her offer.

"Your Paradise..what do you mean by that?" a question popped on top of Koneko's head as she was wondering.

Rias's curious eyes were slanting at her Queen as she suddenly felt disquieted about something was wrong. She was really glad that Akeno was uninjured, but a confused that was bothering her was her flying pace…she knew her Queen was supposed to able to fly faster than at this.

"PREZ, PLEASE WATCH OUT, THAT DEMONIC HAND…" Akeno's hooting voice was increasing in volume.

"IT….WHAT!?" before Rias could get an answer from Akeno…

"HAHAHA, there is no a WIN…DAMSELS!" the culprit uttered a weird sentence right before Rias started her next sentence.

The next thing that they could not foresee was….

 **VANISH!**

 **That was the moment when Rias and all the girls in the CATAMARAN HAD….**

 **ALL VANISHED IN SIGHT!**

….

….

"PREZ…..PREZ! Please WAKE UP!" a familiar voice was calling Rias and Rias felt her body was being vehemently shake.

Rias's eyelids were slowly opened and her blurred eye visions were being cleared. She saw Asia was glancing down at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Prez, thank god! You are finally AWAKED!" Asia suddenly gave her club president a hug.

"Asia, aren't you supposed to be a hostage? I thought The Demonic Hand was grasping you! Your clothes are dry as well…." Rias sat up and found out the crouching Xenovia was helping Irina out to wake the rest of the girl out. Rossweisse's Valkyrie armor had been reverted to her business suit somehow.

"The moment I got here, I was already unhanded by THE DEMONIC HAND ALREADY! I can't predict this either." Asia shrugged after she let Rias go when she done hugging her. "I don't know the case…. why this is happening!?"

"Akeno-senpai, are you alright?" Xenovia narrowed her eyes as she inquired the vice-president; who just sat up quickly.

"I'm half alright…..Unfortunately…. GRRR…..CURSE IT! Three-fourth of my power is GONE! THAT DEMONIC HAND DID THIS TO ME! I'm HAD BEEN WEAKEN INSTEAD OF BEING INJURED!" Akeno whined as she slammed her clenched fist onto the ground. As Rias heard this news, she immediately realized that probably the reason why Akeno's flying pace was reduced when the moment that she heading toward their catamaran.

Everything was not going well than what Rias thought. One of her peerages had been WEAKEN….was really deepen Rias' curiosity. Why The Culprit bother to do this anyway? Could she able to read her mind about what could how strategies or tactics that were formulating in her mind even she was an "Expert Tactician". This was the first time that she encountered someone who was more strategic than hers.

"IT TOOK ALMOST ALL OF my power in an instant!" Akeno placed a hand of hers on her chest… "I'm glad I still had 1/4 of my demonic power left!"

"Don't worry about it, Akeno-senpai!" Xenoiva was cheering her upperclassman up "Even if that happened! Rias, Rossweisse and I are in High-Class rank. I'm assumed there won't be any miracles. We can handle "The Culprit "and that "Demonic Hand again.

"Xenovia is RIGHT!" Irina was nodding her head as she sprouted her angelic wings out from her back…. "Rias can outclass THEM!"

" **THE CATAMARAN!** We are going to GET CHARGED for LOSING IT!" Admiral's hollering voice was interrupting the conversion. Her sailor hat was gone since the strong wind must had blown it away while she was steering the wheel when Rias and the girls were focusing on conversion with their foes back then. Judge by the volume of her voice….she was more depressed than Akeno.

"I'm so sorry, Admiral! I'm afraid that we had to forget the CATAMARAN for now…SAFETY always comes first!" Koneko was comforting Admiral by rubbing her back to make her calm down.

"Admiral, no need to show any concerns toward the charge of the catamaran that we rent…I will take responsibility for it." Rias got up on her feet as she stood up slowly with her hands on her waist as she proclaimed and flipped her hair. Her breasts just bounced when she flipped her head…"First…..Let's me….take a guess…this must be the Paradise that The Culprit had mentioned, right?"

"Rias, you are so kind…..!' Admiral finally beamed.

"Those strange mists are veiling everything that we see in sight!" Rossweisee was pointing out as she checking out the environment around…. "

"Prez, shall I demist those mists that are veiling what we are seeing with my Durandal since I'm a Swordwoman?" Xenovia asked for Ria's permission since she did not want to see the fiery side of the crimson haired beauty.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES…Don't be so hazy, Xenovia. If you wield your sword and blow the mist away with it, who might know if someone nearby is hurt! We don't have any single clue about this place." Rias began to amble toward the dark-blue haired swordwoman.

"Prez, come to think of it, you are absolutely right. If I did that, it might ruin the mood of our adventure in this place." Xenovia was considering as she tapped her chin… "Adventure in this place, it sounds like fun!"…she somehow was hyped about it as she was balling her right fist into the air like a child "TIME to find the CLUES and the MYSTERIES in this world. LET'S GO! LET"S GO!"

"..HEH!" Asia just sweat dropped as she saw how Xenovia was acting right now.

"OH GOD….Please, let's us be SAFE until our adventure end!" Irina clapped her hands together as she was praying for her and her comrades' and her halo was glowing in light as she just flapped her white angelic wing forward.

"Rias, May I what are your plans?" Rossweisse just twisted her head aside as she gave Rias a confused expression before putted a hand on her waist

"Since there are only eight of us….let's split into four groups and searching for information. Once we gather the information, let's all reunite." Rias' extended a hand toward her servants and Admiral…."Akeno will be with me…since she is weakened now…I have no choice to stay by her side. Koneko….how about you paired up with Asia…does that sound good to you since you have enhanced senses, immense speed and impressive hand to hand combating skill?"

"Prez, I'm really HAPPY with it. MEOW!" Koneko gave Rias a thumbed up.

"Koneko….I'm relying on YOU! If your get hurt…I will use my "Twilight Healing" on you?" Asia was standing next to Koneko as she placed her right hand on top of her left hand with a girly manner voice.

"Asia, pairing up with you is really appreciated!" Koneko just smiled at Asia…. "I will look forward to your "Twilight Healing!"

"NEXT…..I will recommend that Xenovia and Irina will pair up together! Two Master Swordwomen….will fit well together!" Rias was eyeing at the two swordwomen.

"Roger THAT….PREZ!" Xenovia and Irina obeyed Rias' order just like military soldiers.

"This is really recalling us some good memories together when we are partners before WE met PREZ and her peerages!" Irina gave out her cheerful smile as she made an energetic pose.

"Irina, my dear Partner! Two swordwomen together has its' own meaning!" Xenovia gave Irina a smile that showing a good sign of **Friendship**.

"Last, Rossweisse will be with Admiral. Also, Admiral I have one say to you, you are one brave helmswoman….excellent job on steering the well of the catamaran, Thanks for warning us about the incoming thunderbolt that was going to strike our " **Twilight Healer** ". My servants and I really need her power to heal our wounds of our adventure. I don't know how to thank you." Rias bowed her upper body politely when she was facing Admiral with that sweet gentle voice of her…. "If the **Kanmasus** that you spoke of…might be at this place. We are so unsure about their appearances. We need you…since you know about them and identify them very well…so lend us your hands in this mission! "

"Why…thank you! You are welcome, Rias! I will give it my best shot lending an outstanding high rank devil like you a hand." Admiral said as she scratched the back of her head as she heard Rias was giving her a compliment.

"Rias, if Admiral is in trouble I will ensure myself that I will help her out to get out of it!" Rossweisse had her right hand up.

"MY SERVANTS…TIME TO MOVE ON!" Rias declared as she swung her right arm forward as her lovely breasts just bounced.

Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Asia, Rossweisse and Admiral left the scene after ten seconds had passed.

Rias just rolled her eyes as she slanted at the depressing Akeno…as she crossed her arms "Akeno, is there anything that you will like to say to me?"

Akeno sub-consciously answered the King's question "Prez, I really sorry about that I'm had been weakened, If only be more cautious and notice the "The Demonic Hand" early….I should able to dodge his attack and my power won't be reduced to this. Then you don't have to stay at my side and act like my bodyguard."

"Akeno, sorry to inform you about this…but that "Demonic Hand" is actually a she…a Female..because the new foe "The Culprit" revealed her henchman or sidekick's gender." Rias amicably explained the case to the "Priestess of Thunder".

"ER?" Akeno's sullen expression just shifted to priceless expression when she heard what Rias just said…. "..A SHE!?"

"I will explain everything to you what just happened about after you got blown away by "The Demonic Hand" in detail." Rias just crouched right in front of Akeno as she patting her sweet servant to cheer her up… "So, don't self-criticizing yourself and self-afflictive…you did an excellent job as my queen. If you aren't with us and arrived at the right time to save Asia from that THUNDERBOLT STRIKING…who would know what would happened to our dear **Healer**. No one could foresee or predict about the cases…or figure out what might happen next! So, my dear Queen..Cheer up. I don't really like when my servants are being insulting or self-complaining. Just forget what had occurred and move on FORWARD"

"YES, PREZ!" Akeno finally beamed and snapped out of it.

" _Something is really bothering me about what the culprit had said before we came to this outlandish place by uttered a sentence "There is no A WIN? I wonder what do she meant by THAT? Is she talking about her henchmen or is it some kind of peculiar journey that we can't even solve? "_ Rias ruminated as gazed at the misty sky " _What is she? How can she make "The Demonic Hand" possessing the power to weaken a high class in less than a second so easily?_ "

Rias wasn't an airhead, she could predict that The Culprit was watching them somewhere and won't let her took advantage of her and her servants with her evil schemes that already had formulated in her mind. She was thinking about that her enemy was a dark figure woman and imagining her as an ultimate-class demon; who was trying to hold back her evil laugh and covering her trembling lip that almost smiling out. If she encountered her and "The Demonic Hand" on their way, she must ruin her plan first before she had the opportunity to ruin hers and had her last laugh. Rias must end both of them with her demonic powers and made them to feel her wrath. However, there were sweats on her forehead somehow and her body shivered a little…she was a bit afraid about this.

~Meanwhile~

At an unknown place….. **a dark figure** was smiling mischievously what was in front of her. A large crystal ball was levitating in the air like a motherboard screen which was showing what Rias and the others were doing. Her fellow comrade …"The Demonic Hand" was right behind her and laying on the ground like her pet dragon in curved position. The dark figure was in the center of "The Demonic Hand" and extended her right hand toward the motherboard screen "I won't let the angelic damsels leave this PARADISCILAL world of MINE! You will see WHAT I meant by "There is no A WIN…Even if you are an expert tactician. Oh my…I want love you see your cute face once you know the **ANSWER, Crimson-haired beauty.!** "

 **Part 4**

Somewhere at an unknown building, a loud door just shut with a loud thud! A teenager girl had her ponytailed tied aside as she leaned her back against the CLOSED DOOR as she took a deep break and exhaled "That was so CLOSE!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? Why we HAVE TO SEE those disgusting things instead of YAOI? NO Romance between BOYS!? As I…. a Fujoshi myself; who has passion toward boy on boy romance… No ONE will take this Passion away deep feeling inside from my HEART. THIS WORLD is So CRUEL!?" a girl was grasping her YAOI manga and a sketchbook in her arms and did not want to let go of them…"Female streakers out them…they are REALLY out of their MINDS!"

"…..er? Your love-toward YAOI!? I know how you feel about it…..WHERE are all the YAOI LOVES? This worthless place is ruining our dear Fujoshis' hearts!" another fujoshi who seemed to wearing glasses and complained as gave her partner a hug.

"…Girls, there is no time for a little Yaoi romance chat!? Mind to cut that out for a while?" the side-ponytailed girl sweat dropped as she saw her two crazy fujoshi friends who were giving her a headache and wanted to leave this place.

"Don't worry my dear fujoshi partner. Let's draw a YAOI picture to ameliorate our Shatter Souls!" The Fujoshi held up her sketchbook in front of her friend… "We are BEST FRIENDS as always."

" _DARN IT…_ " the side-ponytailed girl faced palmed as she ruminated at the silly dramatic scene of the two fujoshi girls' moronic speeches; who won't quit about the ranting of YAOI. "… _I wish they both quit thinking about YAOI stuffs. These two perverted fujoshi girls somehow are really rubbing me in the wrong way!_ "

"Ara….Let's…." The Glasses clenched her hands into fists as she opened her mouth..

DRIP! DRIP! DRIP!

A few drops of leaking liquid just fell into The Glasses's mouth while she ambled toward The Fujoshi. .

"Er…is this building's roof LEAKING or SOMETHING!?" The Fujoshi was looking up at the ceiling of the building to confirm the truth.

"NO WAY!?" the side-ponytailed girl soon joined The Fujoshi; who was glancing up at the ceiling "HOW IN THE WORLD did that she do that?.", she was wondering that were her eyes were playing trick on her…and thought about purchasing a glasses. "Is this some sort of magic show…If it is..Please let me leave the stage since I'm not even a volunteer who wanted to be the part of this show."

A naked woman was climbing on the ceiling of the building like a spider as her vaginal fluid was leaking out from her wet cavern. It was not something that zombies or humans could do… "HEH…HEH!"…she giggled in a horny tone.

POUNDING! POUNDING! POUNDING!

"My…dear friend, are you okay? I pretty sure that she has gone crazy. Don't let those crazy female streakers like them who were freaking creep you out like this! "…The Fujoshi was just an airhead to figure out what was going on as she rubbernecked toward The Glasses. She, The Glasses and the side-ponytailed girl just arrived here for not just too long and encountered some crazy female streakers around. So, they decided to hide at this building immediately without bother know to what they were truly doing out there and hoped the policemen would come to arrest them for their immoral behaviors. Being naked out there was the most immoral behaviors.

The Glasses was staggering as she could not think things so clearly. She felt something was not quite right about her own physical body and curious about what was wrong her, but did not have a single clue. The blood of hers was burning her alive. The Yaoi images that were once in her mind were fading away so rapidly.

POUNDING! POUNDING!

"Let's draw an R-18 yaoi art…alright?" The Fujoshi just ignored the female streaker who was climbing on the ceiling and focusing on taking few more steps forward toward The Glasses… "You have an exceptional artistic talent of drawing Yaoi hardcore arts that are making my heart beating so hard. I'm going crazy over THEM!" She thought that naked woman; who was doing a spiderlike climbing on the ceiling without producing spider string from her hands or feet was must be some sort of illusion. She hoped she would wake up from this hellish nightmare. No normal real human in real world could do something that like unless she had sort of superpower like **Spiderman**.

"We..are going to draw an R-18 yaoi artwork…..THAT's SO DISGUSTING!?" The Glasses disgustingly given The Fujoshi a chilling line…as she licked her lip in lust when she returned back to her own sense "Why not thinking about… drawing GIRLS instead! Girl on Girl action! That would be SO FREAKING HOT!"

"WHAT had gotten into YOU, my fujoshi artist?" The fujoshi was backing away in disgusting before lost her balanced as her butt hit hardly onto the ground. Her sketchbook and her yaoi manga had dropped from her hands onto the ground from a shock.

"Me…a FUJOSHI. Hmph…I'm not a fujoshi….I'm a **Yurijoshi** which meant "Girl who is enjoying yuri", The Glasses was undressing and removed all her clothing in a blink in the eyes.

"AAAHHHHH! Why are you UNDRESSING!? Girls shouldn't do stuff like those! Have you GONE crazy?" the side-ponytailed girl's face went all redden as tomato as she saw The Glasses was completely naked as she hideously flapping her arms like wings as a hot steam came out of her head

"My dear friend, try to think about Boy on Boy action using your " **Fujoshi's Brainpower** " to overcome your suddenly yuri tendencies?" the fujoshi momentarily struck out her index finger to point at herself to show her where her heart was,

"Sorry, I will not accept YAOI, it so unworthy! To give you my honest opinion, I want the IMPORTANCE of YURI LOVE. Yuri is love. Yuri is Life." The Glasses commenced to pick up the sketchbook from the ground and took out her pencil to begin her erotic drawing…."My requisite feeling is urging me to draw..?"

The Glasses was capable to finish her drawing in five minutes in a godly speed because of her exceptional artistic talent. Once she finished her piece, she instantaneously shows the two girls without being hesitated. The two girls were stunned while gawking at what they saw. The Glasses who was usually to be really fond of Yaoi and did great hardcore BOYS' LOVE creations for the sake to cure the fujoshi girls' hearts while making some annoying ranting voice. The female gawkers were certainly that she was not a type who might drew something like this…..if any true fujoshi girls saw this…they felt their lives would be ruined….ONE HUNDRED PERCENT for sure..that they would vomit since it was so revolting. Her piece was not something that normal fujoshi girls wanted to draw.

The Glasses' voice tone was creepily horny the moment that she began her art piece and making moaning sound. A hot red blush was spreading over her face as she breaking in sweat while letting her hot breath out with sweet aroma. Her tone seemed like she was not actually lying about the fact. The two gawkers saw this with their own eyes since this was an evidence to prove that The Glasses's passion toward this piece was showing that she was serious about it without any doubtfulness.

While The Glasses was holding her piece up with her right hand to show her female gawkers while had her mouth opened with a strand of saliva being seen inside right before brought her left hand right to her hungry mouth to the finger gaps. Her lecherous eyes were so blissful while her vagina fluid was leaking out…. "So Delicious…Yum,,,Yum!"

"YIKE…SO GROSS!?" The Fujoshi gasped.

"You said this was so DELICIOUS!? What had tainted your fujoshi's soul?" The side ponytailed girl was grossing out while her limbs were trembling.

The Glasses's piece was an erotic artwork which was showing a sex between girls. The two girls were completely naked. If the boys saw this…they would say this was a **Masterpiece** as they praying the god to thank him about brought this superb thing in front of their eyes. They would give it mostly a ten stars since it was so arousing and attractive.

THIS PIECE….showing a single panel of a sweaty front girl with twin-tailed was in heat as she being fingered by a lusty long black-haired girl from her back and licked her side neck with her diligent tongue. The long black haired girl had her big breasts pressed against the blushing twin-tailed girl's back who was actually crouched as a puddle of pussy juices being on the bed. The twin-tailed girl's dialogue was "YES! YES! Your licking skills are really curing my lusty lesbian heart of mine. My heart won't be voided anymore FUCKING LONG. MY WETTING PUSSY Won't STOP GUSHING OUT THE Hot JUICES. Let's love making for ETERNITY!"

The long black-haired girl's dialogue was "I WILL SOP UP every last of your horny sweet sweats and your VAGINAL FLUID. YUM…YUM!"..her line was so beasty and seductive. It made two horny lesbian ladies was saying something that normal humans wouldn't even say.

"My body is getting HOTTER and HOTTER", The Glasses dropped the sketchbook onto the ground. She just lowered her upper body down as she placed her hands on her crotch…."This is not good enough!", she tongued out as like a lizard being and licked the picture of lesbian erotic piece that she drew on the sketchbook my using that sensuous tongue of her. "Having my own eyes to have a feast laid on the bareness of girls' bodies. I If I get to lick a real girl. I wonder what her skin will taste like."

SQUIRT! SQUIRT!

The vaginal fluids just gushed out of The Glasses's dripping pussy much more intense than usual. The pussy puddle had been larger because of her unstoppable orgasm. The Glasses's clothing that was right near to her suddenly been dissolved away and turned into nothing.

" _WAIT? Her CLOTHING just dissolved…would that mean my yaoi manga will also….NNNOOOOO! I don't want it to be GONE. It is my LIFE!_ " The Fujoshi ruminated as she saw her yaoi manga just got wetting once it got in contact by The Glasses' enigmatic sexual fluids and stretched it in time which was a meter away from her. She saved her favorite manga and glad that it was not dissolved by that strange fluid but only got wetted…."HAHA, my yaoi manga is saved. Anyway, let's me a few pages to confirm to see it is okay?"

The moment The Fujoshi flipped a few pages of her manga.. she suddenly aghast at what she saw. Her horrendous face was fully of sweat and the pupils of her eyes could not stop trembling…."NO…?"

The side ponytailed girl was asking The Fujoshi in a concerned tone as she swallowed her saliva "Is there something wrong with your manga, it seemed okay to me?"

"WHY? WWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYY!?" The Fujoshi burst into tears of horror as she shivering.

"Er?" the side-ponytailed girl did not catch what The Fujoshi wanted to express, a question marked popped out of top of her head as rubbernecked toward to check out the manga cover since she could not see it clearly from her angle.

"MY YAOI MANGA has turned into a YURI H-MANGA!" The Fujoshi turned her manga toward around to apparently show the side ponytailed girl the horrific news "Every single panel is showing the GIRLS ARE FREAKING DYKING OUT IN H-ACTIONS!"

"…..!" the side ponytailed girl felt like her head was going to split in half after she was quite dumbfounded when she saw the H-panels; the girls were erotically love making with each other…. "Are you kidding me? How?"

"NO IDEA! I'm so SCARED!" The Fujoshi screamed in the top of her lung.

~ **Sex scene 1** ~

SPLASH!

The Fujoshi went naked after she was doused by the odd water from behind. A bare arm just grabbed her from behind and had two fingers that coated in juices which immediately entered into her mouth harshly without any hesitation. The Fujoshi's body was covered in abnormal pussy juice and she quicken twisted her head side to see who was the assaulter. Her face was close to The Glasses's.

"Your bareness was covered by my pussy juice. SEEING YOU LIKE THIS is really bringing my naughtiness OUT. My heart is racing faster and faster that my mind is going crazy and cannot get myself out of it. YOU ARE SO FREAKING SEXY, that my uncontrollable hungry mouth did not have the impatience to make a move on YOU!" The Glasses was saying a ribald line that most fujoshi girls won't say. Her line sounded so yuri undertone.

"The Fujoshi…..GET AWAY from The Glasses OTHERWISE….." the side ponytailed girl immediately paused her line when she suddenly heard….

"OH…..HOW NAUGHTY of You, my lusty friend! I love your ribald lines and your compliment. My heart is racing so fast!" The Fujoshi just tongued out and licked The Glasses' right cheek,… "Yuri is SO AWESOME. YAOI is SO REVOLTING. I desired the world of Yuri eroticism. That Yuri H-manga is making me so arousing."

"YEAH, IT IS SO HOT?" The Glasses replied as she started to finger The Fujoshi's pussy as she lecherously giving her some naughty licking on her slender neck like a hungry predator.

SLOSH! SLOSH!

The Fujoshi could feel it…that naughty meat was touching her slender neck. It was giving her sensuous feeling that really rock her world. She knew she was a horny bitch herself…she was enjoying the moment of having two fingers deep inside her cavern. SHE REALLY wanted them to hit right into her WAITING G-spot…so she could scream in ecstasy. Not only that The Glasses' bared breasts were so AMAZING…HER WELL-DEVELOPED BREASTS was on her back. Having those hot sweats rolling down on her breasts somehow were making her blood heating up.

The side ponytailed girl was quite dubious about what her unbelieving eyes just gazed upon on. She thought there should be an uncomfortable trembling smile shown at least upon on The Fujoshi's face or had a sicken expression when The Glasses blurted out those ribald lines of hers, but it completely opposite than what she thought. When she came to this building with these two hardcore fujoshi girls; who could not keep their mouths shut about Yaoi bombastically. She hoped they should snap out of it, but this current condition was not something that she was looking forward to…. and silently muttered to herself " _Is it my fault for that wishing that they had to quit about their Yaoi stuff!_ "

"YES! YES! I LOVED THE WAY HOW you are fingering me hard with you dirty slim fingers of yours inside my aroused vagina." A hot blush just spread across The Fujoshi's face as she was fondling her right breast as her lusts were increasing and her nipples were getting hard. Her left hand was wandering on The Glasses' left outer thigh and slithered all the way to her crotch.

The Glasses' beasty tongue was getting much wilder on her partner's neck. Her tongue was going up and down on her. She was absolutely demonizing The Fujoshi with her crazed lusty habits and turning her into a naughty raunchy girl that would obsessed with lesbian eroticisms. Once she succeeded; she got around to taste her lovely bare skin and had her hands on her flawless body. Touching her body and having her own long and slim fingers inside her dirty vagina was really exciting her. The moment that she felt The Fujoshi's left hand was on her crotch and massaging it with a gentle strength….her mind was getting crazy. She began to have her breasts rubbing against on The Fujoshi's back up and down and switched from licking to kissing on her side slender neck before plunging her tongue into her cavernous mouth.

The Glasses and The Fujoshi who had turned from fujoshi girls into lusty lesbians due to unexpected incident that the side ponytailed girl could not predict. Their wildernesses were making her cringing that made her took few steps back…. "Girls, PLEASE NO MORE….I BEGGING YOU!"

The two wild lesbians ignored the side ponytailed girl and proceeding on pleasuring each other with their immense carnal desires. The Glasses did not want anymore delay of The Fujoshi's fingering technique. She was having a strong demand to have them inside her waiting cavern to investigate her inner wall and hoping her fingers would make her feel good that making her want to moan. Her tongue was wrestling with the horny fujoshi's salivated tongue.

WRESTLING! WRESTLING!

This was the moment that The Glasses was finally waiting for. The Fujoshi's left spread out palm that were on her crotch were having two fingers struck out as they slowly entering inside hers. The fingers of her partner were going in and out at a slow pace.

"How was it to have my fingers inside yours?" The Fujoshi departed her tongue from The Glasses before making eye contact with her. Her hungry body wanted her honest answer as she leering at her with her horny yuri undertone. The blood pressure of her vulva was heating up and felt like her honey-like substances were leaking out.

"It felt so fantastic!", The Glasses gave The Fujoshi a compliment before focusing back on kissing her neck.

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR KISSING SKILLS!" The Fujoshi was fondling her breast hardly with her right hand as she increasing her fondling speed and the breast milk was spurting out of her harden nipple. Her saliva was dripping down into her medium breasts as the hot sweats were streaming down from her breasts to her under-boob area. Her sexy moaning was making The Glasses being turned on..it was curing her sorrowful girl's soul.

The Fujoshi had her right arm up as she looking forward what she wanted her partner to do next. Her armpit was being seen as The Glasses swallowed her own saliva into her thirsty throat. Licking her armpit was a MUST as her heart was urging her about what she should do next.

SUCK!

The Glasses assaulted The Fujoshi with her mouth as she sopped up her left armpit' sweats with intense nervous. She believed her inexperienced sucking skill won't frustrate The Fujoshi since this was her first time at having sex in real life. According with her carnal knowledge, in lesbian porn…girls sucking girls' sweats like this…. She was giving her best shot to please this perverted fujoshi girl that she could managed.

"OH FUCK! Not bad at all since this is your first time at sucking my hot sweats off my armpit." The Fujoshi's breasts just bounced as she knew The Glasses was not a type who might disappoint her with her love making skill.

The Glasses had her tongue ran up from The Fujoshi's armpit to her arm….leaving her saliva trails on her luscious body which bringing out more sexiness of her skin. Her right hand was now on her groping hand to help her out to fondle her right breast hard to boost up more of her lust "Let's me help your out on your fondling technique."

"OH…OH! YES! YES!" the two fujoshi girls were enjoying the moment how their fingers thrusting in and out of their cunts.

SPURT! SPURT!

The breast milks were shooting out of The Fujoshi's harden nipple. Her remaining milks were streaming down on her curvaceous body skin much more attractive as her skin was shining because of the sweating. She was shoving her fingers inside as she added another finger inside The Glasses to drive her crazy. Once she added another finger inside her cunt…The Glasses's scream got more louder as she felt the wave of orgasmic pleasures were invading her own body. She was screaming louder as her pussy juice kept on gushing out and splattering onto The Fujoshi's curvy butt that was between her legs. The Fujoshi enjoyed the sensation her incoming vaginal fluids kept on hitting on her ass and the sound of the Glasses's delicious elongated scream was turning her even more that making her felt her blood pressure rising to unbelievable height. .

The pussy puddle was getting larger and larger that was too hard to be described. The side ponytailed girl knew normal could not cum this much; once they over-cum while having sex…it would lead to their death.

"The side ponytailed girl; if you are thinking about with their cumming or showing concerns about it. FORGET IT….they had ended up having super pussies that have unlimited orgasm that would never run out or won't them leading them to their deaths no matter how many time they keeping on orgasming. Same with their breast milks and sweat glands" The naked woman; who was climbing on the ceiling like a spider as she explained the case….before she landed onto the ground with A THUD. She let out a mischievous smirk of her as she ran her hand on the pussy puddle before carrying the gooey liquid in her palm "This is REALLY CRAZY…isn't it? HAHAHHAHHAA!?"

This psycho was using the gooey juice as body cream to apply on her bared body…wiping it everywhere on her upper body and her lower part…. "This feel so good!".

"Okay….. Sorry for my rudeness, mind to explain this to me? Are you responsible for turning these two fujoshi girls into wild lesbians who were lusting after each other? Also., what with those abnormal nasty fluids that keeping on gushing out from their pussies like some hydrant!?", the side ponytailed girl demanded an answer from this unknown naked psycho.

"It's hard to EXPLAIN!" the woman was self-fingering herself as she let out an erotic breath when she heard the how hot it was when those two fujoshi girls were getting more naughtier and having their lesbian hungers and thirsts increasing in fold.

"YES! YES! My right hand feels great in between the valley on your breasts. Your BREAST MASSAGING is so INCREDIBLE!" The Glasses's right hand was in the valley on The Fujoshi's breasts.

The Fujoshi had her armpit down and using her breasts to rub against The Glasses's right hand which was trying to approach her salivated mouth. The Glasses's hand was coated in her breast milk and the saliva of The Fujoshi was dripping down onto her hand…

"The smoothness of your lusty hand that coated in with MY BREAST MILK…..I want to have your lovely hand into my hungry mouth and clean it with my talent tongue by swirling those finger gaps and have my own breast milk going into my throat. I'M STRAVING FOR IT!" The Fujsoshi was getting excited as The Glasses's right hand was already few centimeters below her jaw. Her breasts were now rubbing against The Glasses's forearm like a man's penis.

"TASTE…my hand and YOUR OWN BREAST MILK!"" The Glasses's hand immediately went inside The Fujoshi's mouth…. "LET's create a lot of Yuri erotic stuffs!"

"YES! That's a great IDEA! I TOTALLY HOOK ON YURI! I don't WANNA TO be a fujoshi anymore. We are both now " **YURIJOSHI"…the yuri fan girls!** " from TODAY ONWARD!" The Fujoshi's curling tongue was giving The Glasses' right finger gaps some flick licking with her exceptional naughty tongue…. "I NEVER thought I'm able to taste my own breast milk. IT IS SO FREAKING DELICIOUS…as it going my throat!"

"YOUR TONGUE…YOUR TONGUE… THE FEELING OF YOUR LEWD TONGUE! I FREAKING LOVE IT!" The Glasses was getting turned on as she wrapped her legs around The Fujoshi's slender waist as she threw her head back as a deep red blush spread across her face shut her eyes and had her tongue struck out. She was going to heaven.

"I'm GETTING OUT OF this PLACE! I had ENOUGH of watching this?" The side ponytailed girl screamed in the top of her lungs as she opened the door to exit out of this place. Before she left the building; her head pop out of the door as she gave the woman a vexed look and uttered her last line "Even there are crazed naked women shambling out there; I still prefer to take a risk…If I spot some police officers out there; I will call them over to arrest YOU. I WARNING YOU!"

SLAM!

The door was slam shut as the moment the door closed heavily with a loud thud. A devilish grin was shown upon on the woman's face as she " _You think it would be that EASY!_ "

 **Part 5**

~ **Outside** ~

"SOMEONE OUT THERE or Any Police Officers out there, PLEASE HELP. A strange woman APPEARED and two of my friends HAD BECOME SEX CRAZED LESBIANS for an unknown reason." The side ponytailed girl was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew a woman was wandering around alone without anyone around in an unknown place would increase the chance of preventing a pervert attacking or abducting her. It should be okay if she was in the city where people could hear her and with police officers around the place… as long as she just said the magic word ….."HELP!" The police would come over immediately and rescue her.

After two minutes of her running; she saw few dark figures a meter away from her and ran toward them. It was at least around ten people…. "Are you friendly; if you are please contact the police? It is an EMERGENCY…"…she was smiling as she getting closer and closer toward the dark figures…. "ANYONE?"

She thought she was saved…however when she saw the dark figures' true identities; that was the moment she gawked and stopped her footsteps….. "ER….ER? WHAT?"

"OH YES! My BITCHES, I loved about you TWO ARE DOING FABULOUS JOBS plunging your tongues inside me?" An unknown naked woman was stretching her pussy wide for the naked two girls; who were in front of her as they both lowered their heads down on the ground and giving her double-tonguing on her wet cavern at the same time.

"WE LOVE YOUR PUSSY!?" The two girls said as she treating the unknown woman as their bitch.

The group next to them…..there was an incestuous lesbian family…..

"MOM, HOW DO YOU FEEL….when THE TWO OF US is having our mouths sucking your hardening nipples!?" There were two girls sitting on the mother's legs on each side as they devouring their mom's milk.

"GOOD GIRLS, YOU ARE PLESURING your horny mother!? After this I want my tongue to wrestle with you TWO!?" The bad mother was teaching her daughters bad stuff and having her hands groping on her two daughters' buttocks.

The third group had four people engaging in a lesbian orgy. Two twin-tailed girls were scissoring each other as the other two girls were standing straight up where they had their pussies hovering above on those two's faces. They were shoving their pussies and rocking against their mouths. The two twin-tailed girls were making horrific erotic gulping sounds as they drinking those two female standers' vaginal fluids all the way down to their thirsty throats and their hearts were racing much faster and faster. They felt their lusts could not be satisfied.

"HAVE YOU ALL GONE CRAZY.,,MAKING LOVE in the Public Place like THIS?" the side-ponytailed girl was yelling out those ten naked crazed-sex lesbian lunatics; who were in front of her. She could smell the scent of their sex aroma getting stronger and stronger…the air was filled with lust "THIS odor of SEX! Most of the female shouldn't be acting like this?"

The lesbian orgy was way too attentive-getting; people could not have their eyes averting from this wonderful sight. In most females' opinions, girls and women were the type of species; who were against pornography or seeing them as violence against them… which showing that they developed a phobia known as " **Pornophobia** " which meant strong hatred or fear toward pornography, but only few percentage of the female population don't mind about pornography and having positive attitudes such as understand why males like about them so badly in order to calm down their lusts. Females; who having positive reviews about pornography was quite rare. Most of them wished pornography should be censored or abolished at the bottom of their hearts because it was bringing a lot of harmful effects to their lives such as being raped or sexually assaulted.

In the real world; the women and girls felt that they felt like being sexually harassment as well…so they had no choice; but to form some groups known as " **feminists** " in order to protect themselves. They began to argue with the male species along with the Christians that pornography should be abolished for century for the females' sakes. If they were able to become the presidents of their own countries…they had the right make pornography illegal and free to arrest any pornography fans.

The males were having hard time to make the females understanding their passions toward lewd stuffs with their honest answers, so they kept on avoiding the females whenever there was something to do with pornography or R-18 related. It would be troublesome when the females asked about their lascivious behaviors or hate them for sure. The feminists ignored the males and viewing them as beasts as the proceeding with their strikes.

"This is ruining the images of women and girls. Unlike most males in the real world, the female human species are not licentious predators and having strong passions toward eroticism…it IS ALL WRONG! That's how a god created them.." The side-ponytailed girl knew approaching the ten eccentric damsels was an impossible.."Please; snap out of THIS! Being fond of eroticism is not a normal behavior for females!"

The side ponytailed- girl said out her honest lines toward the ten naked girls. They were all giving her a hateful expression "HOW DARE YOU insulting the beautiful artwork of lesbian eroticisms!? You will be SORRY!? YOU WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE."

"WHAT! Girls, you are the ones who are going getting in a big trouble; if police officers see you immorally love making in the public. So, be prepared to be ARRESTED BY THEM! I BET YOU WILL ALL BE REGRET! Don't YOU ALL feel embarrass at ALL! So, please forgive for my rudeness." The side ponytailed argued back at the girls and unable to bear about their lecheries.… "You are breaking the major polices and laws of the government."

"HEH….." the ten girls were smiled mischievously all of sudden.

BUMP!

After the side ponytailed-girl felt she bumped into someone when she took a step back. She turned her head around…that was when she found out there were two policewomen behind her. She beamingly clapped her hands as she saw the saviors came at the right timing "THANK GOD, policewomen. Please..arrest these ten crazies. They nakedly love making in the PUBLIC…it is so UNACCEPTABLE!"

"ARREST THEM…ER? Actually you are the one who breaking the law, MISS? YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" one of the policewomen fumed… "Where are your carnal desires? BEING PURED is against the LAW."

"ER?" The side ponytailed-girl was dumbfounded as she wondering to herself had she misheard what the two policewomen said before realizing they were completely naked. She was shivering "WHAT WITH YOU TWO!? That was not a correct way for police officers. ARE YOU Two FAKE?""

"No, we are real policewomen?" The two policewomen were showing their IDs to her to make her believed them which shown her the evidence to prove they were not lying at all.

"….." when the side ponytailed girls saw the policewomen's IDs…

"Lesbian Eroticism is OUR LIVES at all!" the second policewomen extended a hand toward the side ponytailed girl. That moment that she touched her right shoulder with a light pat. The side-ponytailed girl's clothing had ripped into pieces by something, but she not sure what just had happened. It was similar to Issei's DRESS BREAKER ability.

BREAK!

The side ponytailed-girl cried as she burst into tears from EMBRASSMENT…."WHY AM I NAKED? What's with that touch of yours? WHY ARE YOU doing this to ME?"…she did not know why the policewomen were acting like this.

"GIRLS…DEVOURED HER. Erase her purity. TURN her into a very NAUGHTY ONE!" The policewomen smirked as they crooked their fingers. .

"We loved your BARENESS!" The ten lusty lesbians were smiling evilly as three of the lesbians grasped the side ponytailed girl's arms and legs as they pulling her.. "LET"S US HAVING OUR mouths all over your body?"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO! POLICE…WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH THESE LESBIAN EROTICMANIAS! " The side ponytailed girl had been pinned down onto the ground by the seven perverted ladies. These policewomen weren't this this cruel and inhuman in the world that she knew and was wondering had them been brainwashed by some magical creatures before they arrived here and made them reprimanded her that she was the one who breaking the rules. They were supposed to be on the feminist' sides….not on pornography fans' sides. This incident was so unexpected.

The seven ladies all were surrounding their resister and would not give her the chance to let her escape…. Their mouths were over all her entire body as they started giving out the sexual pleasures….."You are the one who is wrong! We will get RID OF YOUR PURITY! We will save you from the darkness side of "Purity."

"MY PURITY…." The side ponytailed girl's line was cut off as three of the lesbians were plunging their tongues inside her mouth. Their saliva was going down to her throat as their sweats were dripping down from their bodies onto her breasts and face. The two twin-tailed girls were having their tongues swirling her tongues and running their tongues on every part of her soles. As for the last two girls were fighting each other like love rivals about who should taste her groin and had their tongues inside her. Were those two quite stubborn to share a vagina and giving their prey…"CUNNILINGUS?"

The incestuous lesbian family was watching the current scene that was happening in front of their eye with lecherous grins. One of the mother's daughters said "Mom, the policewomen saved the day again. It seemed like that resister is getting a wonderful penalty so badly."

"Yes; the resister has to take seven girls at a time. I REALLY ENVY her..she is getting a chance to get gangbang by them and able to fuck them ALL!" the mother was fisting one of her daughter's anus.

"YES. MOM IS FISTING MY ANUS!" one of the daughters had her ass jolted up in excitement…. "I love everything about your naughtiness!"

"YES! YES! I'm HAVING a LESBIAN HAREM!" the side-ponytailed girl was enjoying the seven lusty ladies that they were giving her… "LADIES; please all of you clean up my body with your tongues and mouths….I CAN'T HOLD BACK MY LUSTS! BEING PURITY IS WRONG! WE FEMALES…ARE THE TRUE PERVERTED BEASTS! WE ARE NOT PURED CREATURES who are against pornography. We should be oppose PURITIES.".. she beseeched…as a red blush spread across her face as she felt the three tongues were wrestling with hers. Her purity had been fading away and was replaced by impurity. She enjoyed the two stubborn girls performing cunnilingus on her and the twin-tailed girls working on her toes. Her blood pressure was rising as she felt aroused like a dirty lesbian girl; who was more addicted to Sapphic stuffs ten folds more than regular males.

"GOOD GIRL!" The seven lusty lesbians frantically reward the side-ponytailed girl as the pleasing her more with their exceptional love making skills.

"THIS WORLD IS SO PRAISEWORTHY!" the side-ponytailed girl was smooching the girls who were exchanging their hungry tongues with hers.

"HAHHAHAHHA!" the two policewomen were guffawing…. "THIS IS SO SEXY!"

Unknown to the two policewomen; there were two figures hiding in an alley as they watching them what they had done to that poor side ponytailed girl. Their identities were Haruna and Kirishima; ones of the Kongou Sisters. They were both leaned against the wall of the alley.

"Yike, aren't they anyone normal in this freaking place? This is not sight-worthy!" Kirishima was whispering to her third eldest sister's ear…."Even the policewomen are behaving like this, aren't any place that have no sex-crazed lesbians! How much information we required to gather at this world, Haruna Onee-chan?"

"Sorry..Kirishima….but we are doing this because it helped to secure our safeties more. Plus, we know that they are no ordinary sex crazed lesbians, much special types and not someone who were easily to fight against. We both needed to report this to Kongou Onee-sama and the other Kanmasus. Now that we know the policewomen in this world are enemies to all the outsiders' or those who have not turns into lesbians!? They were not friendly…We are so unsure that had happened in this world in the past..but if place is not actually Earth…then what it is…" Haruna knew it was an impossible to save that side ponytailed girl and began to tip-toe out of the alley with her youngest sister…" **Kirishima** ".

To be continued


End file.
